


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 8: Demons and prophecies

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Showdown

Rupert Giles aprì il negozio sorridendo al pensiero delle facce che Eudial e Tera avevano fatto quando era riuscito a disarmarle entrambe cogliendole di sorpresa. Certo, ora la schiena gli avrebbe fatto male per qualche giorno, ma ne valeva la pena. Il sorriso soddisfatto sul suo viso si addolcì pensando a Xini e l'Osservatore non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse la sera per poter restare solo con lei.  
Non voleva più pensare ai due giorni passati, ed era grato alla ragazza e alle due Cacciatrici per non aver fatto troppe domande. Da quando era tornato a casa si sentiva strano: l'assenza di Hope gli provocava una profonda tristezza, ma insieme a questa malinconia, nel suo animo si era fatta strada una specie di euforia. Riabbracciare Eudial e Tera lo aveva reso incredibilmente felice come se fossero passati anni dall'ultima volta che le aveva viste invece che soltanto due giorni. Il loro affetto, la malcelata preoccupazione che aveva visto nei loro occhi, il sollievo nel vederlo sorridere, lo avevano fatto sentire a casa come mai in vita sua. In quel momento aveva avuto la certezza di essere amato, di avere una famiglia che gli voleva bene e quella consapevolezza aveva alleviato la sua tristezza.  
E poi c'era Xini...  
Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter amare così tanto una persona e ora capiva che Jenny aveva ragione: Xini aveva tutto il suo cuore e la sua anima era legata alla sua indissolubilmente.  
Ora se ne rendeva conto, la carriera della ragazza poteva essere un intralcio fastidioso, ma non avrebbe più potuto allontanarli, non lo avrebbe più permesso.  
Da quando Hope era andata via, tutto era tornato alla normalità. La vicinanza dell'Anomalia aveva amplificato le emozioni di tutti loro, ma ora che lei non c'era più le cose erano tornate come prima.  
Tera aveva ripreso il suo atteggiamento arrogante, anche se ormai entrambi sapevano quali fossero i suoi veri sentimenti e lui stesso riusciva a non scoppiare in lacrime ogni cinque minuti.  
La vista del negozio vuoto gli fece stringere il cuore. Il dolore che provava nel notare l'assenza di Hope era reale e lo sapeva. A volte aveva solo voglia di riabbracciarla e il pensiero che non l'avrebbe più rivista gli faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi, ma si costringeva a reprimere l'impulso di piangere.  
Non sarebbe stato giusto, si ripeteva. Hope era salva e sarebbe stata contenta di avere entrambi i genitori, Jenny avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva e anche l'altro se stesso sarebbe stato felice. La profezia aveva avuto ragione, il Triplice aveva fatto la scelta giusta.  
Giles si augurò che i Distruttori lo avessero tenuto d'occhio e che prima o poi lo contattassero: quello che aveva fatto lui per Hope avrebbe potuto essere una speranza per altre future Anomalie.  
No, non doveva piangere per la bambina, si disse, sarebbe stata solo autocommiserazione e non voleva che Eudial, Tera e Xini si preoccupassero. Hope gli mancava, ma doveva essere felice per lei.  
Accese le luci del negozio e salutò con un sorriso Anya che era arrivata pochi minuti dopo di lui.  
\- Ah, sei tu. Vedendo il negozio aperto credevo che fosse un ladro. -  
\- Un ladro di coni stradali? -  
\- Perchè no? Se la gente li compra ci saranno anche persone pronte a rubarli. -  
Giles sedette dietro al bancone e iniziò a sfogliare un libro, in attesa di clienti, ma alzò lo sguardo dopo poco vedendo Anya in piedi accanto a lui che lo fissava attentamente.  
\- Beh, che c'è? - Chiese, un po' a disagio.  
\- Cercavo di capire se sei depresso ora che non hai più la bambina. -  
Giles la guardò sospettoso.  
\- Hai paura di perdere il tuo lavoro nel caso che mi gettassi da un ponte? -  
\- Ma no! Anche se quello potrebbe essere un problema, effettivamente, ma non era a quello che pensavo! -  
Giles la guardò in silenzio e Anya proseguì.  
\- Si, insomma, pensavo che anche se mi hai fatto diventare un essere umano, in fondo sei una brava persona. L'altro giorno hai salvato la vita anche a me combattendo contro quel demone, sei anche rimasto ferito... Come stai? -  
L'Osservatore le sorrise.  
\- Un po' triste, ma passerà. Grazie Anya. -

Eudial passò un sacchetto di cubetti di ghiaccio a Tera e ne riempì uno anche per sè. Si lasciò cadere sul divano premendolo sul grosso livido che le si era formato sul braccio.  
\- Ma era davvero Giles? Siamo sicure che non sia un demone che si spaccia per lui? -  
\- Era lui, ma non lo avevo mai visto combattere in quel modo. -  
\- Tranne quando ti ha preso a bastonate... -  
Tera la guardò male.  
\- In quel caso era diverso, era furioso e mi ha colto di sorpresa, ma se fossi stata pronta avrei potuto farlo a pezzi facilmente. Quella volta pensava solo ad attaccare, ma stavolta ha usato una tecnica perfetta, non sono riuscita a trovare un varco nella sua difesa. -  
\- Nemmeno io. -  
\- Che tu non lo abbia trovato non mi sorprende affatto. È incredibile che non lo abbia trovato io. -  
\- Divertente. In ogni caso sono contenta di vederlo in forma. Temevo che separarsi da Hope lo avrebbe distrutto... -  
\- Già, lo pensavo anche io. Mi piacerebbe sapere dove è stato in questi due giorni. -  
\- Non credo che abbia la minima intenzione di dircelo. E credo che nemmeno Xini ne sappia nulla.-  
\- Strano che non gli abbia letto la mente a forza. -  
\- Credo che la storia del suicidio l'abbia spaventata parecchio. Forse ha paura di ferirlo ora. -  
Tera si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
\- Andiamo! -  
\- Dove? -  
\- Ad allenarci. Mi hai appena ricordato che devo ancora riempirlo di mazzate per averci mentito in quel modo e non intendo farmi battere di nuovo la prossima volta. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Buona idea. L'allenamento intendo. -

Giles si svegliò di colpo nel sentirsi toccare sulla spalla.  
Si guardò intorno confusamente e si rese conto di essersi addormentato mentre leggeva.  
\- Uh, stavo dormendo? - Chiese ad Anya.  
\- Direi di si. Mi sembri stanco. -  
L'Osservatore le rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Non ho dormito molto in effetti e allenarmi con Eu e Tera mi ha distrutto. -  
\- Forse faresti meglio ad andare a casa, oppure vai a dormire nel retro, se ti metti a sonnecchiare sul bancone non fai una bella impressione sui clienti. -  
\- Hai ragione, scusa, e comunque non fa molto bene alla mia schiena. - Disse, alzandosi con una smorfia di dolore. - Ho dormito a lungo? -  
\- Un paio d'ore. È quasi ora di pranzo, perché non vai a casa a riposarti? In ogni caso non servi a molto qui. Oh, guarda... - Aggiunse, sfogliando distrattamente una rivista. - ...quella scema della tua ragazza parteciperà a una trasmissione in diretta dal parco qui vicino oggi. -  
\- Tu e Xini non vi amate molto, vero? -  
\- Dee dei desideri e demoni della vendetta non vanno molto d'accordo. Abbiamo avuto qualche contrasto in passato... Desideri contrastanti, mogli che si vendicano per il desiderio dei mariti, roba del genere, insomma... -  
\- Capisco. - Disse cautamente Giles, decidendo che era meglio non indagare oltre. - Penso che seguirò il tuo consiglio... Ci vediamo domani, Anya. -  
L'Osservatore prese il cappotto e uscì dal negozio. Considerò per qualche istante l'idea di chiamare un taxi, poi decise di fare una passeggiata fino a casa. Il sonno per il momento gli era passato, ma si sentiva indolenzito e camminare un po' lo avrebbe aiutato a rilassare i muscoli. Inoltre l'aria era ancora fredda, ma il sole era abbastanza caldo e rendeva piacevole camminare per le strade di Tokyo.  
Era da parecchio che non gli capitava di avere un po' di tempo libero senza che incombessero apocalissi, tragedie e disastri vari e non gli dispiaceva l'idea di non avere assolutamente nulla da fare una volta tanto.  
Peccato che Xini fosse impegnata, si disse, guardando la vetrina di un negozio. Gli sarebbe piaciuto passeggiare in quel modo assieme a lei e con un po' di rimpianto si rese conto che non lo avevano mai fatto e che probabilmente non avrebbero mai potuto farlo senza essere assediati dai fan e dai giornalisti.  
In fondo non era così importante, si consolò, quello che contava erano i loro sentimenti.  
Passando davanti al parco si ricordò delle parole di Anya e non seppe resistere alla tentazione di andare a curiosare, anche solo per poterla vedere da lontano.  
Il parco era affollato e Giles sorrise nel vedere che, nonostante lo scandalo della morte di Kain, Xini aveva ancora molti fan.  
Il palco era circondato da transenne e da guardie del corpo che tenevano a distanza la folla, ma Giles riuscì lo stesso a scorgere Xinuxunil che stava parlando con un tecnico fuori scena.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, concentrandosi per sfiorare la mente della ragazza con la sua e mandarle il suo amore e quando li riaprì vide che Xini si era girata e lo stava fissando.  
Si scambiarono un sorriso, poi Giles distolse lo sguardo e fece per tornare a confondersi tra la folla per non disturbarla mentre lavorava.  
In quel momento il regista lo vide.  
Era lo stesso regista che aveva assistito al litigio tra lui e Diam Kain, realizzò l'Osservatore, notando lo sguardo feroce che era apparso negli occhi dell'altro uomo quando lo aveva riconosciuto.  
Il regista si avvicinò a Xini e mandò via bruscamente il tecnico che stava parlando con la ragazza.  
\- Credevo di essere stato chiaro, Sachino! - Disse gelido. - Quell'uomo non deve più avvicinarsi a te. Credi che i fan sarebbero contenti di sapere che te la fai con uno squilibrato che potrebbe essere tuo padre?! Se ti fai vedere insieme a quella persona, la tua carriera è finita! -  
Giles non poteva sentire le parole del regista, ma la sua espressione era eloquente e il viso di Xini si era oscurato mentre gli rispondeva. L'Osservatore avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni, ma si costrinse a restare calmo: se avesse reagito, non avrebbe fatto altro che danneggiare Xini. Era stato sciocco ad andare lì, sapendo di dover tenere segreta la loro relazione e ora forse la cosa migliore che poteva fare era sparire prima di peggiorare la situazione.  
Si girò solo per scoprire che la folla di ragazzini urlanti gli impediva di passare e un intensificarsi delle grida entusiastiche gli fece capire che stava succedendo qualcosa alle sue spalle. Tornò a guardare verso il palco e si accorse che Xini si era avvicinata alle transenne ed era a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Giles la guardò, sorpreso, poi la ragazza salì sulla barriera che li separava, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, incurante della gente intorno a loro.


	2. A Song for Ripper

Giles vacillò leggermente sotto il peso della ragazza e quel bacio improvviso lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Arretrò di scatto, quasi spaventato.  
\- X-xini? Che fai?! I giornalisti... -  
La ragazza lo fissò negli occhi e l'Osservatore vide le lacrime di rabbia in quelli di lei.  
\- Che vadano al diavolo i giornalisti! - Disse.  
Giles guardò a disagio la folla che era ammutolita e decise di mettere le transenne tra loro e la massa di fan. Sollevò Xini fra le braccia e scavalcò l'ostacolo cercando con lo sguardo un posto più tranquillo.  
Portò la ragazza dietro il palco e la depose a terra, tenendola abbracciata.  
\- Xini, non dovevi farlo. - Le sussurrò con dolcezza. - A me non importa se in pubblico fai finta di non conoscermi, davvero. Io so di avere il tuo amore e questo mi basta, anzi è molto di più di quanto potessi sperare, non voglio che rovini la tua carriera per me. Sei ancora in tempo per dire che era uno scherzo, una scommessa o qualcosa del genere. A te piace cantare e il pubblico ti adora, non rinunciarci per questo, ti prego. -  
\- Ripper, se il pubblico mi adora davvero allora i miei fan verranno ai miei concerti anche se sanno che ti amo. Sono stanca di trascurarti per gente che non può accettare che io abbia un cuore! Non sono il loro giocattolo e mi rifiuto di ascoltare persone che vogliono farmi vergognare di stare con te. Il nostro amore non si merita questo e non intendo rinnegarlo. Ormai è troppo tardi. -  
\- Hai ragione, è troppo tardi! - Gridò il regista, raggiungendola. - La tua carriera è finita, stupida ragazzina. Vattene pure col tuo amante, io mi rifiuto di lavorare con una come te. E non credo che ci saranno altri disposti a investire su una cantante che presto sarà detestata dal pubblico. -  
Xini gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
\- E chi se ne frega. Se nessuno vorrà ascoltarmi, canterò per Ripper. -  
Giles sorrise e la tenne stretta.  
Il regista li guardò disgustato.  
\- Tu davvero sei disposta a gettare via tutto per lui? -  
Xinuxunil sorrise, enigmatica.  
\- L'ho già fatto. E non me ne pento. -  
\- Andiamo via, Xini. -  
Un tecnico si avvicinò, agitato.  
\- Fra due minuti parte la diretta, cosa avete intenzione di fare? -  
Xinuxunil si avviò verso il palco.  
\- Canterò. Ho preso un impegno e intendo mantenerlo. -  
\- E davvero credi che vogliano sentirti? - Chiese il regista, ironico.  
\- Non importa. La mia vita privata non deve interferire sul mio lavoro. Se sono una brava cantante lo sono anche se ho una relazione. Ripper, aspettami qui, ti prego. -  
Giles annuì e la ragazza salì sul palco.  
\- Sachino è solo una ragazzina idiota, ma lei dovrebbe avere un po' di senso. Non si vergogna ad approfittarsi di lei in questo modo?! Quella cretina ha distrutto il suo successo per un'infatuazione!- Sbraitò il regista avvicinandosi all'Osservatore.  
\- Io la amo, chiaro? Xini... Seihoshi è perfettamente in grado di prendere da sola le sue decisioni, quindi la smetta immediatamente con queste schifose insinuazioni. -  
\- Mi sta minacciando?! -  
Giles sorrise e l'altro fece un passo indietro, spaventato dall'espressione sinistra e minacciosa che scorgeva nel suo sguardo.  
\- Chi, io? No, ormai ho imparato che non è saggio minacciare la gente in pubblico. Se per caso dovessero morire, poi si rischiano guai grossi... -  
Il regista lo fissò terrorizzato.  
\- Lei è uno psicopatico! - Gridò con voce stridula, arretrando ancora. - E Sachino è fuori di testa anche lei! -  
\- Può essere. - Disse Giles, imperturbabile. - Ma senza dubbio è più professionale di lei. Seihoshi è sul palco che canta come da contratto, mentre lei è qui a perdere tempo. Non ha del lavoro da fare? -  
Il regista imprecò e se ne andò, furioso e terrorizzato dalla calma gelida di Giles.

Xinuxunil chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando il viso al torace di Giles, felice che le sue braccia la circondassero protettive, e sospirò.  
\- Mi dispiace, Xini. -  
\- È stato terribile. Il pubblico era gelido, sembrava di cantare davanti a una folla di statue... -  
\- È tutta colpa mia. Ho rovinato le tua carriera. -  
La ragazza lo guardò negli occhi e lo baciò per cancellare l'espressione mortificata dal viso dell'Osservatore.  
\- Non ne sono pentita, Ripper. Quello che ho detto al regista è vero, tu sei più importante di tutti i miei fan, sei più importante della mia stessa vita. Quello che ho fatto è stato giusto e lo farei di nuovo. È solo che credevo che fossero le mie canzoni a piacere, non la mia immagine... -  
Giles le sorrise.  
\- Le tue canzoni sono stupende, come sei meravigliosa tu, e sono certo che i tuoi fan torneranno da te. Secondo me ora sono solo gelosi. -  
La ragazza lo guardò incuriosita.  
\- Gelosi? -  
Giles le rivolse un sorriso malizioso, iniziando a baciarla lentamente sul collo.  
\- Si, perché loro non possono fare questo... oppure questo... -  
\- Oh, sei terribile, Ripper! - Ridacchiò Xini, ma non fece nulla per fermarlo.

\- Venite! Venite a vedere, presto! -  
Valerius saltò sul tavolo della cucina miagolando e Tera, Eudial e Spike lo fissarono perplessi.  
\- Che ha da miagolare? - Chiese Eudial.  
\- Dice di andare a vedere. - Tradusse Tera, alzandosi per seguire il gatto, seguita dagli altri due.  
\- Che ti prende micio? - Chiese vedendo che il gatto stava guardando una trasmissione scandalistica in tv. - Dovrebbe interessarci quella roba? -  
\- Da come gridava pensavo che come minimo i mostri stessero attaccando Tokyo... - Commentò Spike.  
\- O che Giles volesse portarlo dal veterinario... -  
\- Che vuoi che ci importi dei pettegolezzi... Oh Cavolo! Ma quello è il fallito e la mentecatta lo sta baciando! -  
\- Davanti alle telecamere! -  
\- Ecco perché sono tornati a casa insieme oggi pomeriggio! -  
\- E ora capisco perché sembravano strani... -  
\- ...e perché sono andati subito a letto senza nemmeno cenare. -  
\- Guardate le facce dei fan, se fossi in Giles avrei un po' di paura... -  
\- Certo che come attira i guai il fallito non li attira nessuno... -  
Eudial, Spike e Valerius annuirono con aria grave.

Xinuxunil sedette davanti allo specchio e iniziò a spazzolarsi i capelli. Più tardi avrebbe dovuto incontrare il suo agente e decidere come comportarsi con i fan, probabilmente ci sarebbe stata anche una conferenza stampa. Ormai mancavano pochi giorni all'uscita del cd e ancora non sapeva se il produttore avrebbe fatto saltare tutto dopo quello che aveva fatto il giorno prima, baciando Ripper davanti a tutti.  
Sorrise dolcemente guardando l'Osservatore che dormiva ancora e pensò che aveva fatto bene. Si sentiva felice al pensiero di non dover più nascondere il loro amore come se fosse stata una cosa di cui vergognarsi. Aveva già fatto soffrire Ripper per colpa della sua carriera e non voleva che la cosa potesse ripetersi.  
Si chinò a sfiorargli la fronte con un bacio e sorrise di nuovo nel vederlo dormire tanto profondamente. Era davvero stanco e la ragazza si chiese nuovamente cosa avesse fatto nei giorni in cui era sparito. Per fortuna stava bene e sembrava aver accettato la perdita di Hope, ma lei sapeva che sicuramente stava ancora soffrendo per quello anche se finora non ne aveva mai accennato. Avrebbe voluto confortarlo, ma lui non aveva mai toccato l'argomento e lei non voleva rattristarlo.  
Gli carezzò il viso e tornò all'armadio per decidere cosa indossare per la conferenza stampa, quando Giles si svegliò con un grido angosciato.  
La ragazza corse da lui e lo abbracciò.  
\- Ripper, che hai?! -  
L'Osservatore si strinse a lei, tremando, ma si rilassò dopo pochi secondi.  
\- Xini... Sei qui. Per fortuna... -  
\- Hai avuto un incubo, Ripper? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Si, ed era orribile. Eravate tutti con me, tu, Eudial, Spike, Tera e Valerius, poi iniziavate ad andare via, ad allontanarvi e io volevo seguirvi ma non potevo. E c'erano cose striscianti nel buio, non potevo vederle, ma so che erano lì e sussurravano... -  
Xini lo baciò affettuosamente.  
\- Io sono qui e non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di te.  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Tranne che alla conferenza stampa ovviamente. -  
\- Non vuoi partecipare anche tu? -  
\- Meglio di no. Non credo che i tuoi fan abbiano voglia di vedermi. Lasciamo che accettino il fatto che sei mia prima di farli morire di invidia facendoci vedere insieme in pubblico. -  
Xini scoppiò a ridere e Giles rise con lei, dimenticando l'angoscia che aveva provato per l'incubo di poco prima.


	3. Star Lover

Giles guardò le due clienti davanti a lui, leggermente a disagio. Le due ragazzine, che non potevano avere più di quattordici o quindici anni, lo stavano fissando in silenzio da almeno cinque minuti.  
\- Posso aiutarvi? -  
\- Maiale. - Disse una delle due guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Scusa? - Chiese Giles, credendo di non aver capito bene  
\- Approfittarsi in questo modo di una ragazza innocente come Seihoshi, non si vergogna?! - Gridò la ragazzina, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Se Sachino Seihoshi smetterà di cantare è solo colpa sua! - Disse l'altra scoppiando in lacrime apertamente.  
\- Un uomo della sua età... sedurre una ragazza pura come era Seihoshi... Che schifo! -  
\- Ehi! - Disse Giles cercando di riprendersi dallo stupore. - Io non mi approfitto di nessuno! -  
Fece un passo verso le due ragazzine, ma la più alta delle due lo colpì con un calcio alla caviglia.  
\- Non osare avvicinarti, maniaco! Povera Sachino-san! Chissà cosa è cosa è costretta a subire! -  
Le due ragazze scapparono fuori dal negozio singhiozzando e Giles le guardò allontanarsi, allibito.  
Anya si avvicinò e gli toccò la spalla in un gesto compassionevole.  
\- Sei fortunato che non ci siano demoni della vendetta in giro. Quelle due esaltate sarebbero state felici di farti diventare un verme o uno scarafaggio... -  
Giles le rivolse un'occhiataccia.  
\- Ehi, non guardarmi così, che ho detto di male? - Si difese Anya. - Non capisco perché se la prendano con te, in fondo sei più simpatico tu di Xinuxunil. -  
\- Non voglio pensare a quello che dovrà affrontare lei. - Sospirò l'Osservatore. - Oltre a tutto questo, rischia anche di non poter più cantare. -  
\- In fondo se lo è cercato lei tutto questo, tu non hai fatto nulla. È stata una sua scelta, è abbastanza antica per poterlo fare. -  
\- Già. Sarebbe bello se potessero capirlo anche i fan. -  
\- Almeno è pubblicità gratis per il negozio. Anche se tutte quelle ragazzine isteriche non comprano nulla... -  
Alzarono la testa sentendo la porta che si apriva e Giles sorrise vedendo entrare la vecchietta del negozio di dolci.  
\- Non sarà venuta a insultarmi anche lei, spero? -  
La signora ridacchiò.  
\- No, non si preoccupi, non sono più una ragazzina. Ma ora capisco perché era tanto infelice da tentare di togliersi la vita. Amare una persona famosa come Sachino Seihoshi deve essere difficile e doloroso. -  
\- Già, ma ne vale la pena. -  
\- Come va ora? Mi sembra un po' abbattuto. -  
\- Con Xi... con Seihoshi va tutto bene, a parte le fan che mi prendono a calci. - Sorrise Giles, poi sul suo viso apparve un'espressione malinconica. - È solo che mi manca Hope. -  
\- Ah, sua figlia? -  
\- Già. È andata a vivere con la madre, all'estero. Ma per lei è meglio così, so che sarà felice. -  
La vecchietta annuì, comprensiva.  
\- Deve essere dura per lei. Ha altri figli? -  
\- Si, Eudial, forse l'ha vista in negozio. -  
\- Ah, la ragazza con i capelli rossi. Allora è fortunato, sono certa che le vuole molto bene. L'ho vista quando è arrivata l'ambulanza, lei e la sua amica erano davvero preoccupate per lei. -  
\- Si, lo so. Sono fortunato. Ho una famiglia che mi ama. -  
\- Senza contare che attualmente è l'uomo più invidiato del Giappone. - Ridacchiò la signora porgendogli un fascio di riviste scandalistiche. - Guardi qui. -  
Giles e Anya si curvarono sul bancone a guardare le fotografie che immortalavano il bacio tra lui e Xini.  
\- Però, sei fotogenico. - Commentò Anya.  
\- Le ho portato anche questi. - La vecchietta appoggiò sul bancone anche un vassoio di biscotti.  
\- Grazie, ma come mai? -  
\- Sono un ringraziamento. -  
Giles la guardò stupito.  
\- Uh? Per cosa? -  
La donna sorrise furbescamente.  
\- Mi sta facendo fare affari d'oro. Tutte le ragazzine che vengono al suo negozio a vedere chi è il fidanzato di Sachino Seihoshi, poi decidono di consolarsi con una fetta di torta o con un po' di biscotti. Non ho mai venduto tanto come oggi. -

\- E così tu ci prendi i calci e lei vende i biscotti?! - Disse Eudial, scoppiando a ridere.  
Giles lanciò un'occhiataccia alle due Cacciatrici sedute sul bancone del negozio.  
\- Non è divertente. Quelle ragazzine mi considerano una specie di maniaco. - Disse, offeso.  
Eudial scese dal balcone e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Scusami Giles, non volevo prenderti in giro. -  
\- No? E allora perché tu e Tera avete le lacrime agli occhi per le risate? -  
\- Fallito, mi dispiace per te, ma è divertente. -  
Giles ignorò entrambe e prese il cappotto.  
\- Dove vai? -  
\- Vengo con voi a caccia di vampiri. Se stasera dovessi vedere anche solo un'altra ragazzina esaltata, non garantisco delle mie azioni. -  
Eudial ridacchiò e lo seguì, contenta che avesse deciso di andare con loro.

Il vampiro corse verso le due ragazze, e le due cacciatrici si prepararono a combattere, quando il loro avversario si fermò, fissando Giles.  
\- Ma tu... sei quello che sta con Sachino Seihoshi! -  
L'Osservatore si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di esasperazione.  
\- Adesso anche i vampiri leggono i giornali scandalistici? Credevo che Spike fosse l'unico. -  
\- È intollerabile che Seihoshi stia con un Osservatore! - Ringhiò il vampiro avventandosi su di lui.  
\- Ragazze, lasciatelo a me, vi prego. - Disse Giles, fermando con un gesto le due Cacciatrici.  
\- Prego, fai pure. -  
Disse Tera, sedendosi su una lapide a guardare l'Osservatore che combatteva contro il nemico. Eudial le passò un sacchetto di patatine.  
\- Però se la cava bene, non trovi? -  
Tera annuì.  
\- Si, è decisamente in forma. -  
\- Quel vampiro avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitto... -  
\- Ok, ora è pronto per essere messo in un portacenere. Bravo fallito! -  
Giles si girò a guardare le due Cacciatrici con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
\- Allora, che ne dite? Se non state attente potrei rubarvi il lavoro. -  
\- Non male, davvero. - Rispose Eudial, poi saltò giù dalla lapide con un grido, indicando qualcosa alle spalle dell'Osservatore. - Oh cavolo! Giles, stai attento! -  
Giles fece per voltarsi, ma qualcosa lo colpì con forza alla schiena prima che potesse vedere chi o cosa lo avesse attaccato. L'Osservatore sentì qualcosa di acuminato conficcarglisi nella schiena dopo aver perforato la stoffa pesante del cappotto e subito dopo uno strattone lo fece volare per qualche metro. Giles atterrò contro una lapide e rimase a terra, stordito, mentre le due Cacciatrici scattavano ad attaccare il demone che lo aveva aggredito.  
Tera colpì il mostro con una spada e il demone emise un urlo agghiacciante, attaccando a sua volta selvaggiamente. Le due ragazze lo schivarono saltando di lato e rotolando a terra, ma non poterono fare nulla per bloccare la sua fuga nei boschi.  
\- Accidenti! - Imprecò Tera rialzandosi e correndo verso Giles. - Stai bene, fallito? -  
L'Osservatore si rialzò, aiutato dalle due Cacciatrici.  
\- Si, credo di si. - Disse, un po' confuso. - Ma che cos'era? -  
\- Sembrava un demone, ma non l'ho visto bene. Di sicuro aveva un sacco di tentacoli. -  
\- Sei sicuro di stare bene? Ti ha fatto letteralmente volare e devi aver preso una bella botta contro quella lapide... -  
\- Sono sopravvissuto a cose peggiori, ho solo qualche livido, niente di preoccupante. -  
\- Ma stai sanguinando! - Esclamò Eudial indicando la macchia di sangue sulla schiena di Giles.  
\- Oh, deve essere stato quando mi ha afferrato, deve avere qualche specie di artiglio alla fine dei tentacoli. Interessante, non avevo mai sentito di demoni con caratteristiche del genere. Mi chiedo se esistono libri che ne parlano. -  
\- Si, si, dopo potrai fare tutte le ricerche che vuoi, - disse Tera nervosamente - ma ora togliti il cappotto e lasciami vedere la ferita. -  
La ragazza esaminò attentamente la schiena dell'Osservatore, mentre Eudial le faceva luce con una torcia, poi disinfettò la ferita e la coprì con un cerotto.  
\- Niente di grave, poco più di un graffio, non servono nemmeno punti. Evita i combattimenti per un paio di giorni e tornerai come nuovo. - Gli mise una mano sotto il mento, costringendolo ad alzare la testa verso di lei e controllò anche i graffi sulla guancia che si era procurato lottando contro il demone per difendere Hope. - Anche questi stanno guarendo bene. E sei fortunato, non dovrebbero lasciarti cicatrici. -  
\- Oh, è confortante. Almeno verrò meglio sulle foto dei giornali scandalistici. - Disse con aria rassegnata.


	4. Not Everyone

\- Dovresti essere contento. - Disse Anya. - Oggi ancora non ti hanno insultato o preso a calci. -  
\- È vero. Forse i fan di Xini stanno iniziando a calmarsi. Lo spero davvero. -  
\- Devo ammettere che quello che ha detto durante la conferenza stampa mi ha sorpreso, un tempo non era così... romantica. Gli esseri umani erano solo creature inferiori per lei, invece da quello che ha detto ai giornalisti sembrava davvero innamorata di te. Peccato che io non sia più un demone della vendetta, sarebbe stato divertente ascoltare i suoi desideri quando tu la tradirai. -  
\- Io non la tradirò! -  
\- Oh certo, come no. È quello che dicono tutti gli uomini eppure io ero sempre piena di lavoro. -  
Giles la guardò male, ma entrambi smisero di discutere nel vedere entrare una cliente.  
\- Oh no, - sospirò Giles nel vedere la ragazzina che era entrata e che lo fissava - deve essere un'altra fan di Xini... -  
\- Vuoi che ci pensi io? -  
\- Non serve, grazie, è solo una ragazzina e sembra abbastanza inoffensiva. - Sussurrò ad Anya, poi si rivolse alla cliente. - Posso aiutarti? -  
La ragazza fece un passo verso il bancone, esitando leggermente.  
\- No! Cioè si... ecco... lei è Rupert Giles? -  
\- Si, sono io. -  
\- Potrebbe... potrebbe dare questa a Seihoshi? E le dica di non smettere di cantare, io continuerò sempre a seguirla! -  
La ragazzina gli porse una busta e scappò via, imbarazzata.  
Giles guardò la lettera, ancora un po' stupito per la fuga improvvisa della ragazza, e sorrise. La ragazzina aveva decorato la busta a mano con disegnini e scritte di incoraggiamento e chiaramente aveva dovuto vincere la timidezza per venire a consegnarla.  
\- Xini ne sarà felice. - Disse mettendosi in tasca la busta.  
\- Perchè non vai a portargliela? Tanto è quasi l'ora di chiudere, posso pensarci io. -  
\- Ottima idea! Grazie Anya. A quest'ora dovrebbe essere a casa. -

Xinuxunil spense la tv, abbattuta per l'ennesima trasmissione in cui la criticavano ferocemente per la sua relazione con Giles. Dopo la conferenza stampa, il produttore le aveva detto di non voler più aver nulla a che fare con lei e anche le altre case discografiche non erano sembrate per nulla interessate a una cantante in mezzo a uno scandalo.  
Sospirò, rannicchiandosi sul divano e chiuse gli occhi, stanca.  
Si svegliò poco dopo sentendosi baciare sul collo e sorrise all'uomo che la teneva tra le braccia.  
\- Ciao Ripper, sei tornato... - Sussurrò, ancora un po' assonnata.  
\- Scusami, non volevo svegliarti, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di baciarti. -  
La ragazza lo guardò, divertita.  
\- Se lo fai sempre così, puoi svegliarmi quando vuoi. Sei autorizzato. -  
Giles la strinse a sè e Xini si appoggiò a lui.  
\- Stanca? -  
Xinuxunil annuì.  
-Ho girato tutto il giorno in cerca di un contratto, ma nessuno vuole lasciarmi cantare. È così ingiusto, Ripper! Noi non abbiamo fatto nulla di male, è assurdo. Sembra quasi che mi odino per essermi innamorata! -  
L'Osservatore le asciugò le lacrime con un gesto tenero.  
\- Sono solo ragazzini esaltati e sono gelosi della dea più bella del mondo, la smetteranno. E poi non tutti sono arrabbiati, guarda. -  
Le porse la busta decorata e Xini la prese, quasi incredula.  
\- Me l'ha data una ragazzina che è venuta al negozio poco fa. Sembrava molto timida, ma ha trovato il coraggio di darmela e ha detto che non devi smettere di cantare. -  
La ragazza aprì la busta e lei e Giles lessero insieme le parole di incoraggiamento scritte nella lettera.  
\- Ripper, non trovi che sia bellissima? - Chiese Xini, commossa.  
\- Lo è. Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a ringraziarla, è scappata via subito... -  
\- Guarda, c'è l'indirizzo... Le rispondiamo? -  
\- Certo. - Rispose l'Osservatore, felice di vedere l'espressione felice degli occhi di Xini dopo la tristezza che vi aveva scorto poco prima.

Tera si girò nel sonno, rischiando di schiacciare Valerius che si era intrufolato sotto le coperte dopo che lei si era addormentata.  
Il gatto si svegliò di colpo, col pelo gonfio e soffiò al buio, poi si rese conto che le fiamme che lo avevano circondato erano svanite insieme all'incubo. Era da tanto che non sognava l'incendio che lo aveva ucciso, da tanto che non aveva incubi del genere. Guardò la ragazza addormentata accanto a lui, felice che non si fosse svegliata: se lo avesse sorpreso a infilarsi nel suo letto, gli avrebbe fatto passare guai enormi. Tera sembrava agitata e Valerius pensò che forse anche lei stava facendo un brutto sogno. Quando la vide piangere nel sonno, allungò una zampa per colpirla delicatamente sul viso e svegliarla, dimenticandosi che non doveva farsi scoprire.  
Tera aprì gli occhi con un piccolo grido e si guardò intorno ansimando.  
\- Hai avuto un incubo anche tu? - Chiese il gatto.  
\- Era terribile... - Confermò Tera, poi afferrò Valerius per la collottola e lo sollevò bruscamente. - Che diavolo ci fai tu nel mio letto?! -

Giles si svegliò nel sentire il miagolio straziante che veniva dal piano di sotto e scese per controllare cosa fosse successo.  
Trovò Tera in cucina che teneva Valerius sotto il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda e il gatto che si dibatteva per liberarsi.  
\- Che state combinando? - Chiese irritato.  
Tera scosse il gatto inzuppato.  
\- Questo maniaco si è infilato nel mio letto! Gliene sto facendo passare la voglia. -  
\- Salvami! È una pazza, ti prego salvami, Rupert Giles! - Implorò Valerius.  
\- Smettetela tutti e due! Vi rendete conto che sono le tre di notte?! Se dovete ammazzarvi fatelo in silenzio, almeno! -  
Tera lo guardò un po' stupita.  
\- Ehi, fallito, che ti prende? Sei di cattivo umore? -  
Giles si massaggiò gli occhi con aria sofferente.  
\- Ho mal di testa e sentire gridare in questo modo nel cuore della notte non mi fa certo sentire meglio. -  
\- Mal di testa? Strano, eppure saranno tre o quattro giorni che non vieni messo ko da qualcuno... In ogni caso, se stai male perché non ti prendi un'aspirina invece di arrabbiarti con noi? -  
\- Forse perché siete voi a fare rumore alle tre di notte?! Quanto all'aspirina, credo proprio di averne bisogno. -  
Tera lasciò andare Valerius e guardò meglio Giles.  
\- In effetti sei pallido. È una mia impressione o stai anche tremando? -  
\- Ho freddo, in effetti. -  
La Cacciatrice gli toccò la fronte con una mano.  
\- Beh, non c'è da stupirsi, sei bollente. Mi sa che ti sei beccato l'influenza. -  
\- Temo di si, mi sento a pezzi. -  
\- Torna a letto, allora. Noi non faremo più rumore, promesso. La prossima volta che metto Valerius sotto l'acqua fredda lo imbavaglierò. -  
Giles sorrise debolmente e tornò in camera.  
Tera guardò il gatto.  
\- Non credere che ti abbia perdonato, pulcioso. -  
\- Ehi, strega, non ho fatto niente di male! -  
\- Infilarti nel mio letto ti pare poco, maniaco? -  
\- Volevo solo stare caldo, figurati se mi interessa una donna violenta e rozza come te. -  
\- Ah, osi insinuare che non mi trovi abbastanza femminile per i tuoi gusti? -  
\- Esatto! Zero femminilità e poi ti agiti troppo nel sonno! -  
Tera afferrò il gatto e fece per rimetterlo sotto l'acqua.  
\- Ehi, cretina, non vorrai di nuovo svegliare Giles? -  
\- Hai ragione... Povero fallito... - Disse la ragazza, tappando la bocca a Valerius con una mano e rimettendolo sotto il rubinetto.


	5. Mark of the Black Sun

Eudial guardò il termometro e sedette sul bordo del letto.  
\- Però! Trentanove... Non male, Giles, ti sei proprio preso una bella influenza. -  
\- Eu, ti prego dammi una botta in testa e svegliami quando sarò guarito... -  
La ragazza gli rinfrescò il viso con un asciugamano bagnato e gli carezzò i capelli con un gesto affettuoso.  
\- Povero Giles, ti senti tanto male? -  
\- Puoi scegliere tra mal di testa, nausea, brividi di freddo, dolori muscolari, debolezza e malessere generale, non so cosa sia peggio. -  
\- E Xini è dovuta andare a parlare con un'altra casa discografica e non può nemmeno farti da infermiera... -  
\- Quello forse è meglio, non vorrei contagiarla. Anzi, forse è meglio che non resti qui, non voglio che ti ammali anche tu. -  
Eudial lo baciò in fronte.  
\- Non preoccuparti di questo, pensa solo a guarire. Forse dovresti dormire un po', credi di riuscirci? -  
\- Spero di si. Altrimenti resta aperta l'alternativa della botta in testa.-  
Eudial gli sorrise, incoraggiante.  
\- Vedrai che passerà presto. Ora ti lascio riposare, ma se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa chiamami. -

\- Allora, come sta? - Chiese Spike.  
\- Come un Osservatore con l'influenza: febbricitante e di pessimo umore... - Rispose Eudial con un mezzo sorriso. - Ora si è addormentato. -  
\- Immagino che sia uno degli inconvenienti del lavorare in un negozio a contatto con i clienti. - Commentò Tera affilando un paletto di legno. - Allora stasera resti tu a casa? -  
\- Se tu ti occupi di mostri e vampiri, si. -  
\- Io devo andare a fare scorta di sangue, Eu, sei sicura di non avere bisogno di aiuto con Giles? -  
\- Certo, ha solo l'influenza, niente di preoccupante. Ha ancora la febbre alta, ma mi sembra che stia un pochino meglio rispetto a stamattina. E in ogni caso stasera ci sarà anche Xini. -  
\- Ok, allora vado. - Disse Tera infilando il paletto nella borsa. - Voglio trovare il demone che abbiamo visto l'altra sera. -  
\- Quello che stava per infilzare Rupert come uno spiedino? Non siete riuscite a trovarlo? -  
\- No, purtroppo no. Tera lo ha ferito, forse non si è più fatto vedere per questo. In ogni caso dobbiamo ucciderlo prima che faccia male seriamente a qualcuno. -  
\- Il fallito è stato fortunato perché l'artiglio si è fermato contro la scapola e quindi lo ha ferito solo superficialmente, ma se non avesse colpito l'osso lo avrebbe potuto trapassare da parte a parte. Stasera devo trovarlo. -  
\- Ma che tipo di demone era? -  
\- Non lo sappiamo ancora, Giles stava facendo delle ricerche ma finora non ha trovato niente. -

Giles guardò il paesaggio intorno a lui e lo riconobbe come una strada vicino al suo appartamento di Sunnydale. Il sole batteva sull'asfalto scuro e faceva caldo, ma c'era qualcosa che lo inquietava, come se ai margini del suo campo visivo ci fosse qualcosa che strisciava nell'ombra, qualcosa di brulicante che non riusciva a vedere e che lo riempiva di preoccupazione.  
Poi vide due persone che uscivano da un negozio, una donna dai capelli scuri e una bambina che le teneva la mano.  
Giles sorrise, dimenticandosi del timore che aveva provato poco prima.  
\- Hope... Jenny... - Sussurrò, avvicinandosi a loro.  
Poi vide il cane randagio e Hope che protendeva la mano per accarezzarlo e seppe istantaneamente quello che sarebbe successo, senza però poter fare nulla per impedirlo e gridò vedendo l'animale che mordeva la bambina.  
Si svegliò di colpo e si trovò a guardare negli occhi Eudial che era accorsa sentendolo gridare.  
\- Stai male, Giles? - Chiese la ragazza ansiosamente.  
\- Era... era un sogno... -  
\- Hai avuto un incubo? -  
L'Osservatore annuì, iniziando a calmarsi un po'.  
\- C'era Hope? -  
\- Come fai a saperlo? -  
\- Hai gridato il suo nome. E poi non parli mai di lei, ma so che ti manca. -  
\- C'era un cane... le ha morso una mano. Forse è stupido da parte mia, ma mi sembra di sentire ancora il suo pianto e il solo pensiero mi fa stare male. -  
Eudial gli sorrise, comprensiva.  
\- Sei solo preoccupato per lei, ma è in buone mani, lo sai anche tu. -  
\- Vorrei solo essere certo che stia davvero bene... -  
\- Beh, volendo potresti saperlo. Possiamo usare il proiettore per aprire una finestra e vedere come vanno le cose nell'altra dimensione. Non appena sarai guarito potremo dare un'occhiata così starai più tranquillo. -  
\- Forse è meglio di no. -  
\- Perchè? -  
\- Muoio dalla voglia di sapere come sta, mi manca da morire, ma se dovessi rivederla ora... non so se ci riuscirei, Eu. Devo andare avanti senza di lei e non è facile, se mi lasciassi tentare dal proiettore non potrei più farne a meno, passerei la mia vita a osservare la sua senza fare nulla, senza poter intervenire in nessun modo e senza che Hope lo sappia. Sarebbe sbagliato e doloroso, troppo doloroso. -  
Eudial gli strinse una mano in silenzio. Da quando Hope era andata via, quella era la prima volta che Giles lasciava trapelare il suo dolore.  
\- Facciamo così, Giles, - gli disse dolcemente - guarderò io e ti dirò soltanto se va tutto bene. E poi non ne parleremo più. -  
\- Grazie, Eu. -  
\- E di cosa? - Sorrise la ragazza. - A proposito, come ti senti ora? -  
\- Meglio, non ho più mal di testa. Ho dormito molto? Che ore sono? -  
\- Quasi tutto il giorno, sono quasi le dieci di sera. Xini dovrebbe tornare fra poco. -  
Eudial gli toccò la fronte.  
\- Non hai più febbre per fortuna. Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? -  
\- Vorrei fare una doccia prima. -  
Eudial gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio.  
\- Ok, ma non prendere freddo. -

Xinuxunil rientrò in fretta a casa e guardò ansiosamente Eudial.  
\- Come sta?! -  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Molto meglio, stai tranquilla. A vederlo ora non si direbbe che stamattina aveva la febbre tanto alta. Ora sta facendo una doccia, perché non vai da lui? - Aggiunse sorridendo maliziosamente.  
Xinuxunil annuì e corse su per le scale senza nemmeno cogliere l'allusione di Eudial.  
\- Ripper! - Esclamò, quasi scontrandosi con Giles che era uscito dal bagno in quel momento. - Stai bene? -  
Giles le sorrise, abbracciandola.  
\- Come nuovo. Stamattina credevo di morire, ma adesso mi sento davvero bene. -  
Xini gli passò una mano tra i capelli umidi.  
\- Ne sono felice, ma non prendere freddo e non stancarti. Voglio che il mio Ripper stia bene. -  
Giles la seguì in camera e lasciò cadere a terra l'accappatoio, iniziando a vestirsi, mentre Xini si cambiava. La ragazza indossò un vestito più comodo degli abiti che metteva per lavoro e si voltò a sbirciare Giles che si vestiva. Gli guardò la schiena nuda e impallidì.  
\- Ripper! Che hai fatto alla schiena?! - Gli chiese in tono ansioso.  
L'Osservatore la guardò un po' confuso.  
\- Uh? Cosa intendi? Non ho fatto nulla... Ah! Ma forse ti riferisci al graffio che mi ha fatto quel demone un paio di giorni fa? Non è nulla, non preoccuparti, me ne ero addirittura dimenticato. -  
\- Ripper, quello non è un normale graffio! Guarda! - Gli porse uno specchio e Giles spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
Intorno al graffio del demone erano apparse decine di venature scure, di un colore che andava dal nero al viola scuro e che si allungavano per parecchi centimetri lungo la sua schiena come i raggi di un sole nero.  
\- Che diavolo è quella roba?! Che demone era quello che ti ha ferito?! -  
Giles scosse la testa, preoccupato.  
\- Non lo so, non l'ho visto. -  
Xinuxunil lo fissò, tremando, poi corse a chiamare Eudial.


	6. Green Elephants

Le tre ragazze e il vampiro guardarono lo strano segno che era apparso sulla schiena di Giles.  
Eudial toccò una delle venature con la mano, premendo leggermente.  
\- Ti fa male se lo tocco? -  
\- No. Ahi! -  
\- Ti fa male o no? -  
Giles la guardò seccato.  
\- Se usi le unghie mi fa male come mi farebbe male qualunque altra parte del corpo! In ogni caso non lo sento diverso dal resto della pelle. -  
\- Non è in rilievo, non ha una temperatura diversa, non fa male. Sembra quasi un tatuaggio... -  
\- Oh, meraviglioso, allora basterà cercare un demone che abbia un negozio di tatuaggi e siamo a posto. -  
\- Ehi, fallito, non c'è bisogno di essere tanto acido, stiamo solo cercando di capire cosa sia. -  
\- Se non sbaglio avevi detto che non era nulla. Ecco, un marchio nero che mi occupa mezza schiena non mi sembra "nulla"! -  
\- Ah, scusa tanto se ti ho curato e disinfettato, la prossima volta sei liberissimo di andartene all'ospedale dove sicuramente saranno capaci di riconoscere la puntura di un demone e sapranno come trattarla! -  
Giles abbassò lo sguardo con un mezzo sospiro.  
\- Scusa, è che sono nervoso. Non sappiamo quali possono essere gli effetti di questa... cosa. -  
\- Se hai fifa non prendertela con me, fallito. - Brontolò Tera, poi il suo tono si addolcì leggermente. - Troveremo informazioni su quel demone, vedrai. E poi per il momento stai bene no? -  
\- Si, mi sento assolutamente normale. -  
\- Forse la febbre che hai avuto è stato l'unico effetto. - Disse Eudial.  
\- Lo spero. Vi dispiace se ora rimetto la camicia? Comincio ad avere freddo. -  
\- Fai pure, ho scattato alcune foto al marchio, ma devi tenerlo sotto controllo per vedere se cambia. -  
Giles si rivestì e si unì anche lui alle ricerche in biblioteca. Xini era seduta accanto a lui e gli teneva una mano mentre sfogliava anche lei i volumi antichi.  
\- Ehi, ho trovato qualcosa! - Miagolò Valerius da un angolo della soffitta dopo un po'.  
Giles e Tera lo raggiunsero e guardarono anche loro il libro indicato dal gatto.  
L'Osservatore indicò un'illustrazione.  
\- È questo il demone? -  
\- Proprio lui. -  
Giles prese il libro e tradusse dal latino.  
\- "Demone minore, attacca gli esseri umani per cibarsi del loro cervello. Di solito afferra la propria vittima infilzandola con l'artiglio che spunta dall'estremità di uno dei suoi tentacoli e la avvolge strettamente per immobilizzarla prima di sfondare il cranio e succhiarne il contenuto..." -  
\- Meno male che eravamo lì anche noi. - Disse Eudial rabbrividendo.  
\- Vediamo... Qui parla delle abitudini riproduttive del demone, non ci interessa... - Proseguì Giles continuando a leggere. - Ah, ecco! "La tossina iniettata dal demone di solito non è letale per gli esseri umani. Le vittime che riescono a sfuggire al demone e a sopravvivere alle ferite, manifestano una forte febbre e la comparsa di venature di colore scuro disposte a raggiera intorno alla ferita che solitamente scompaiono da sole dopo qualche settimana. A volte si manifestano effetti collaterali anch'essi temporanei." Non dice altro. -  
Xini sorrise, sollevata.  
\- Non è nulla di grave per fortuna. -  
Giles la strinse a sè.  
\- Mi dispiace di avervi fatto preoccupare. Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi cogliere di sorpresa da quel demone. -  
\- In ogni caso dobbiamo ucciderlo prima che faccia qualche vittima. Non lo hai trovato stanotte Tera? -  
\- Nessuna traccia. Ma mi chiedevo una cosa... -  
\- Cosa? -  
La ragazza indicò il libro.  
\- Qui dice "effetti collaterali", ma che tipo di effetti collaterali? -  
Giles la guardò perplesso.  
\- Non ne ho idea, a dire il vero. Qui dice solo che sono temporanei. -  
\- Ma tu ti senti bene ora? -  
\- Si, direi di si. -  
\- Allora forse non ce ne sono nel tuo caso. Comunque cerca di riguardarti. -  
\- Mi sembra sensato, Spike. Domani resterò a casa e farò qualche altra ricerca, ma credo che possiamo stare tranquilli. -  
Eudial sbadigliò.  
\- Allora possiamo andare a dormire, è quasi l'alba. -

Giles si svegliò perfettamente riposato la mattina dopo: aveva dormito serenamente e senza incubi. Scivolò fuori dal letto in silenzio senza svegliare Xinuxunil che dormiva ancora e si vestì dopo aver controllato che il marchio a forma di sole sulla sua schiena non fosse cambiato durante la notte.  
Valerius lo raggiunse sulle scale e lo seguì fino in cucina per farsi riempire la ciotola.  
L'Osservatore versò i croccantini per i gatti nelle ciotole e si preparò una tazza di the. Valerius mangiò in fretta e saltò sul tavolo.  
\- Allora, come va il tatuaggio? -  
\- Non è un tatuaggio. Comunque non è cambiato da ieri, credo che sia un buon segno. -  
\- Lo penso anche io. Come mai in giro così presto? Gli altri dormono ancora tutti. -  
\- Ieri ho dormito tutto il giorno, non ho tanto sonno. Tu, invece? -  
\- Ehi, sono un gatto, la notte è il nostro regno. -  
Giles lo guardò divertito.  
\- Stai attento all'elefante verde. - Disse in tono distaccato.  
Valerius lo guardò senza capire.  
\- Mi prendi in giro? No, perché non fa ridere. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Quello che hai appena detto. -  
\- Io non ho parlato. -  
\- Mi hai detto di stare attento all'elefante verde. -  
\- Ti pare che potrei dirti assurdità del genere? -  
\- Mi pare eccome, visto che lo hai fatto. -  
\- Piantala Valerius. -  
\- No, smettila tu! Sono un gatto ma non sono cretino e questi scherzi del cavolo non fanno ridere proprio per niente! -  
Valerius gli soffiò contro e saltò giù dal tavolo, offeso.  
Giles lo guardò andar via, perplesso, poi sorrise a Eudial che era appena entrata in cucina.  
\- Ciao Giles! Ehi, cosa hai fatto al micio? Sembrava arrabbiato. -  
\- Non ne ho idea, si comportava in modo strano, dice che gli ho parlato di elefanti verdi, ma io non gli ho detto nulla. -  
\- Elefanti verdi? Wow, quel gatto è strano. Ah, Giles, ieri non ho avuto tempo di dirtelo, ma sono arrivati una decina di scatoloni di merce per il negozio. Per il momento sono impilati in un angolo del salotto. -  
\- Sono arrivati qui? -  
\- Si, il fornitore deve essersi sbagliato. Più tardi io e Tera li porteremo al negozio. -  
\- Ok, dovrò avvisare dell'errore. -  
In quel momento sentirono un rumore di oggetti che cadevano e il miagolio di Valerius.  
Eudial e Giles corsero in salotto e videro che il gatto aveva fatto cadere gli scatoloni tentando di salirci sopra ed era rimasto bloccato sotto un mucchio di peluche che gli si era rovesciato addosso.  
Eudial scoppiò a ridere e iniziò a spostare i pupazzi. Sollevò il più grosso di essi, che era quello che aveva intrappolato il gatto e prese in giro il gatto per la sua goffaggine.  
\- Certo che solo tu potevi restare bloccato sotto un elefante color smeraldo. -  
Valerius spostò lo sguardo dal peluche a Giles.  
\- Elefanti verdi! Tu lo sapevi! Sei stato tu a farmelo cadere addosso?! Lo hai fatto apposta?! -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa, stupito.  
\- Ma io non ho detto nulla. E poi non sapevo nemmeno che ci fosse una cosa del genere in casa. -  
Eudial li guardò entrambi e disse loro di aspettarla per un po', poi corse in soffitta.  
Tornò dopo qualche minuto, con un'espressione un po' preoccupata.  
\- Dove sei andata? -  
\- Giles, ti ricordi del sogno che mi hai raccontato? Ho controllato. Giles e Jenny erano al pronto soccorso perché Hope è stata morsa da un cane poco fa. No, non preoccuparti, non è niente di grave, te lo posso assicurare, Hope sta bene. Il punto è che tu tutto questo lo hai sognato ieri sera, mentre è successo meno di un'ora fa. E se Valerius ha ragione, e non vedo perché dovrebbe mentire, credo che abbiamo trovato gli effetti collaterali della tua ferita. -


	7. Would You Love a Cat?

\- Visioni profetiche? - Spike guardò Giles, incuriosito. - E sarebbero questi gli effetti collaterali della tossina del demone? -  
\- Così parrebbe. Certo, ancora non ne sono sicuro del tutto, è successo solo due volte per ora... -  
\- Ehi, fallito, non è che hai visto il risultato della partita di baseball della settimana prossima? Oppure delle corse di cavalli... -  
\- Tera! -  
\- Ehi, non guardarmi così, lo dicevo per te. Se davvero vedi il futuro, potresti diventare ricco con qualche scommessa ben piazzata. -  
Giles la ignorò.  
\- Per fortuna dovrebbe essere una cosa temporanea. -  
\- Certo che è strano che ti ricordi il sogno ma non quello che hai detto a Valerius stamattina. -  
\- Già. In ogni caso poteva andarti peggio, Rupert. In fondo potrai vedere il futuro solo per qualche giorno, è improbabile che possano succedere eventi importanti in un arco di tempo tanto ristretto. Credo che alla fine queste visioni ti potranno servire giusto a quello che diceva Tera. E se nemmeno le ricordi non ti disturberanno più di tanto. - Disse Spike.  
\- È vero, ci sono poteri molto più fastidiosi. - Confermò Eudial. - Pensa se il demone ti avesse dato la possibilità di sentire i pensieri della gente. -  
Giles la guardò, fingendo di essere spaventato.  
\- Considerato chi mi trovo attorno, sarebbe terribile, in effetti. -  
\- Ehi! Non è quello che intendevo! -  
\- Cosa intendi, fallito?! -  
Giles scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Scherzavo. In ogni caso è vero, poteva capitarmi di peggio. -  
Eudial lo guardò divertita.  
\- Sono contenta di vedere che sei di buon umore. Allora se per te va bene, io e Tera portiamo gli scatoloni al negozio. -  
Spike prese una coperta.  
\- Eu, vengo anche io. -  
Le due ragazze e il vampiro uscirono e Giles rimase solo con Xinuxunil.  
Le rivolse uno sguardo dolce.  
\- Devi lavorare anche oggi? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa con aria triste.  
\- Ormai credo di aver bussato a tutte le porte e nessuno mi vuole. Non credo che potrò più cantare... -  
Giles sospirò e la strinse fra le braccia.  
\- Mi dispiace, Xini. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa, mi sento così in colpa per quello che è successo... È stato così stupido da parte mia venire al parco. -  
\- No, Ripper. Ho deciso io di dire la verità. E né io né te abbiamo colpe, il nostro amore non potrà mai essere una cosa di cui vergognarsi. Solo che non pensavo che la gente fosse tanto superficiale... -  
\- Io ti vorrò sempre, Xini. - Le sussurrò guardandola con amore e desiderio, poi la baciò dolcemente e Xini lo tenne stretto, sorprendendosi come sempre di quanto fossero intense le sensazioni che il suo corpo umano le faceva provare ogni volta che lui la toccava.  
Rispose al bacio con passione e lasciò che le loro menti diventassero una cosa unica, al pari dei loro corpi.

Eudial sistemò l'ultimo scatolone sugli scaffali del magazzino e si girò a guardare Spike.  
\- Ok. ho finito. Poi ci penseranno Anya e Giles a fare l'inventario. Ma Tera dov'è finita? -  
\- Di là a spiegare la storia di Babylon 5 ad Anya. Perchè pensavi davvero che ti avrebbe aiutata? -  
\- Nemmeno per un istante. Già è tanto che ci abbia dato una mano a caricare il furgone. -  
Spike sorrise e si chinò a mordicchiare il collo di Eudial.  
\- È vero, sembra che si sia attaccata parecchio a Rupert ultimamente. -  
\- Sembra incredibile, vero? Si comporta quasi come una Cacciatrice normale adesso. Ma Giles tende ad avere questo effetto sulla gente... Guarda noi: io volevo distruggere la Terra, tu eri un vampiro crudele, Valerius voleva rubare il corpo di Giles e Xini era una dea spietata... -  
\- Ehi, - disse il vampiro, attirandola a sè - io sono cambiato per te, non per Rupert. Sei tu quella che mi ha fatto innamorare. -

Giles guardò Xini e le sorrise.  
\- Se i tuoi fan avessero potuto vedere questo, non potrei biasimarli per essere scandalizzati... -  
La ragazza soffocò una risatina.  
\- E allora sarebbe davvero colpa tua, Ripper. -  
Giles la guardò con aria innocente.  
\- Mia? Tu piuttosto dove hai imparato a mordere in quel modo? Hai preso lezioni da qualche vampiro? -  
Si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.  
Giles la tenne stretta.  
\- Che ne dici di uscire? - Le chiese dolcemente.  
\- Uscire? -  
\- Si, uscire insieme, andare a fare una passeggiata, guardare i negozi, mangiare da qualche parte. Come un normale appuntamento. Non lo abbiamo mai fatto. -  
\- Sarebbe bellissimo, Ripper. Ma i giornalisti... -  
\- Che ci fotografino pure. Non abbiamo più nulla da nascondere no? -  
\- Hai ragione! -  
\- A parte i morsi ovviamente. - Disse Giles, serio, e scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere.

Giles sedette sul divano, sfogliando distrattamente una rivista mentre aspettava che Xini finisse di prepararsi.  
Valerius saltò sul bracciolo del divano, fissandolo curiosamente.  
\- Sembri un gatto pronto a fare le fusa, Rupert Giles. -  
L'Osservatore mise da parte la rivista e gli sorrise.  
\- Effettivamente posso dire di essere piuttosto felice. Non pensavo di potermi sentire ancora così...-  
Il gatto gli si acciambellò in grembo con un sospiro.  
\- Deve essere bello essere innamorati. Mi piacerebbe provare cosa si prova. Ma chi potrebbe amare un gatto? -  
\- Ci avevo pensato, Valerius. -  
\- A chi potrebbe amare un gatto? -  
\- No, che deve essere difficile per te vivere in quel corpo. Forse potrei creare un altro golem per te. -  
\- È inutile, Rupert Giles, non funzionerebbe. Deve essere la persona che lo userà a crearlo e io non ne ho più il potere. Tu potresti creare un altro golem, ma potresti usarlo solo tu. -  
\- Mi dispiace... -  
\- Non importa, almeno sono vivo. E poi essere un gatto ha i suoi vantaggi... Posso andare ovunque in casa senza che nessuno faccia caso a me, dormire dove voglio, arrampicarsi sulle tende e divertente, il frigorifero è a mia completa disposizione senza che nessuno sospetti che riesco ad aprirlo e per qualunque danno posso sempre incolpare Lili... Ops... mi sa che ho parlato troppo, vero? -  
\- Decisamente. Però oggi starei attento a quello che fai, se fossi in te. -  
Il gatto lo guardò, leggermente preoccupato.  
\- Perchè dici così? -  
Giles lo guardò come se avesse pietà di lui.  
\- No, niente,dimentica quello che ho detto, non volevo farti preoccupare. Ma ricorda che ti considero un amico. -  
Valerius lo guardò, iniziando ad agitarsi.  
\- Hai visto qualcosa?! Hai avuto una visione che mi riguardava?! -  
\- Credimi, Val, a volte è meglio non conoscere il futuro. - Giles si alzò vedendo che Xini era scesa. Depose il gatto sul divano, guardandolo intensamente. - Ora devo andare, ma tu stai attento, ok? -  
\- No! Aspetta! - Gridò il gatto, in preda al panico, ma Giles uscì con Xini senza dirgli altro e Valerius si rifugiò sotto il divano, senza osare muoversi.

Xini guardò Giles, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Hai avuto un'altra visione? -  
L'Osservatore ridacchiò.  
\- A dire il vero, no. -  
\- E allora perché gli hai fatto credere che gli stia per succedere qualcosa di terribile? -  
\- Io? Gli ho solo detto che lo considero mio amico e di stare attento. -  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Sei tremendo, Ripper, lo hai terrorizzato. -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Spero che almeno per oggi non combinerà guai. -


	8. Spring

Giles socchiuse gli occhi, abbagliato dal sole che si rifletteva sulla vetrina del negozio e si girò verso la ragazza al suo fianco. Xini gli sorrise e l'Osservatore pensò che il sole primaverile non poteva competere con la radiosità di quel sorriso.  
\- Hai visto Ripper? - Chiese la ragazza indicando un albero lungo la strada. - Stanno spuntando le gemme... L'inverno sta finendo. -  
\- Ti piace la primavera? -  
\- È la stagione che preferisco. Tanto tempo fa mi piaceva vagare sui pendii dell'Argentario, lungo le coste e nelle pinete e sentire la natura che si risvegliava. Lasciavo che la mia essenza si confondesse con le nebbie che scendevano dalla cima dei monti, sfioravo le menti degli animali selvatici, crescevo con le piante... C'era un posto, un prato che si riempiva di fiori gialli, era bello, pieno di pace. -  
\- Era questo che facevi quando eri una dea? -  
\- Si, quando nessuno mi evocava per esprimere un desiderio. Mi piaceva la Toscana. -  
\- Eppure non sei sempre stata in quei luoghi... -  
Xini rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di rispondere e i suoi occhi si velarono di tristezza.  
\- No, mi hanno portato lì i Lug. Mi hanno strappato dalla mia terra ed ero costretta a seguirli ovunque si fossero stabiliti. -  
\- Ti hanno costretta?! -  
\- Per secoli e secoli ho vissuto nelle foreste dell'America centrale, adorata e riverita dalle popolazioni locali. Costruivano templi per me e mi offrivano sacrifici. Quelli che nei libri di storia sono chiamati Aztechi mi hanno dato il nome che porto ancora. Poi alcuni di quegli adoratori si riunirono in un gruppo, desiderosi di essere gli unici a potermi evocare, di essere superiori agli altri... -  
\- I Lug. -  
\- Si. Hanno usato il mio stesso potere per legarmi a loro. Hanno sacrificato il loro sangue e le loro vite per vincolarmi a loro con un desiderio e da allora sono stata costretta a seguirli nei loro spostamenti. Hanno vagato per mezzo mondo prima di stabilirsi all'Argentario e in quel posto ho trovato una nuova casa. -  
\- Quei bastardi ti tenevano prigioniera? -  
\- Non proprio. Vincolata è la parola più giusta. Ma ora sono libera, Ripper, e lo devo solo a te e a Eudial. -  
\- Ti manca l'Argentario? -  
\- Un po' si. -  
\- Ci torneremo. È una promessa, Xini. Ti porterò ovunque vorrai andare. -  
La ragazza si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo, poi notò che la gente li guardava con curiosità e gli prese la mano, affrettandosi a girare in una strada laterale.  
\- Credo che qualcuno dei passanti di prima mi abbia riconosciuta... - Sorrise la ragazza, ma con una punta di amarezza. - Una ragazzina ha fatto una faccia inorridita nel vedere che ti baciavo. -  
\- Sono tanto brutto? - Chiese Giles, cercando di sdrammatizzare e Xini lo guardò divertita.  
\- Oh, si, bruttissimo. Tanto brutto che non riesco a guardarti senza desiderare di baciarti per vedere se ti trasformi in un principe. - Disse la ragazza accompagnando le parole con un bacio.  
\- E funziona? -  
Xinuxunil finse di studiarlo attentamente, poi riprese a baciarlo. - No, direi di no, per questo devo continuare a provare. -  
L'Osservatore scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Forse è meglio che continuiamo a provare a casa più tardi, altrimenti va a finire che ci arrestano... -  
Xini ridacchiò anche lei.  
\- Hai ragione, Ripper. Mi avevi promesso un gelato o sbaglio? -  
\- Tutto quello che desidera la mia dea. -

Giles e Xini entrarono nel parco e l'Osservatore tenne stretta la mano della ragazza mentre passeggiavano per i viali alberati. Il sole filtrava tra le fronde creando disegni di luce sul terreno e intorno a loro il parco era pieno di vita, ma le risate dei bambini che giocavano e le voci della gente sembravano distanti a Giles. Era da tanto che non si sentiva così sereno e rilassato e in quel momento la stretta della mano di Xini nella sua era l'unica cosa che contava.  
La vicinanza della ragazza lo faceva stare bene e gli faceva quasi dimenticare il dolore per l'assenza di Hope e la vaga preoccupazione per le visioni causate dal veleno del demone, l'amore di Xini era un balsamo per le ferite del suo animo e le era immensamente grato per il sacrificio che aveva fatto decidendo di rivelare il loro amore al pubblico.  
Però pensare alla reazione delle case discografiche e delle reti televisive lo rattristava: anche se il cd di Xini era ormai pronto per essere lanciato, si erano tirati tutti indietro e nessuno era più disposto a lasciarla cantare. L'Osservatore sapeva che lei soffriva di questa situazione e si sentiva in colpa per esserne stato la causa, ma non aveva idea di cosa fare per aiutarla.  
Xini incrociò lo sguardo di Giles e gli carezzò la guancia delicatamente.  
\- Non ci pensare più, mi basta cantare per te. -  
\- Mi hai letto nella mente? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- Nei tuoi occhi, Ripper. -  
Giles sorrise, arrossendo leggermente.  
\- Sono così trasparente? -  
\- Solo per chi ti ama. - Disse Xini, poi indicò un folto gruppo di persone che era radunato in uno spiazzo del parco. - Guarda, sembra che ci sia uno spettacolo... Andiamo a vedere cosa fanno?-  
Giles annuì e raggiunsero la folla.  
In mezzo al piazzale era stato eretto un palco con microfoni, altoparlanti e grandi schermi e alcune persone erano in fila dietro le quinte.  
\- Di che si tratta? - Chiese Giles a Xini.  
\- Il palco sembra attrezzato per il karaoke. Se non sbaglio questa è una trasmissione che va in onda su una rete minore: il palco viene montato sempre in luoghi diversi e la gente può salire e cantare. -  
L'Osservatore guardò il palco, pensieroso.  
\- Chiunque può cantare, giusto? E viene trasmessa in tv? In diretta? -  
\- Si, ma... -  
Giles la afferrò per un polso e si diresse verso la fila di gente in attesa di cantare.  
\- Ripper! Cosa vuoi fare? -  
\- Fidati di me. Scusate, - disse rivolgendosi al gruppo di ragazzini in fila davanti a loro - vi interessano buoni acquisto per un negozio di collezionismo? Se ci lasciate cantare subito, sono vostri. Si, abbiamo anche fumetti. -  
I ragazzini accettarono di buon grado e Giles trascinò Xini sul palco.  
La ragazza lo guardò, stupita, ma divertita. - Che intenzioni hai, Ripper? Ad Anya verrà un colpo nel vedere tutti quei buoni omaggio... -  
\- Possono escluderti dalle loro case discografiche, ma nessuno può vietarti di cantare al karaoke, giusto? Oggi avrai di nuovo un pubblico. E poi non abbiamo mai cantato insieme, sarà divertente, che ne dici? -  
Xinuxunil annuì con un sorriso incerto. Non vedeva l'ora di cantare di nuovo per un pubblico, anche se aveva il terrore della reazione della gente nel rivederla dopo lo scandalo. Cosa avrebbe fatto se nessuno avesse applaudito o se si fossero messi a fischiare?  
Giles le strinse la mano e lei ritrovò il coraggio. Non era sola, c'era Ripper accanto a lei e poi almeno una dei suoi fan voleva sentirla cantare ancora, si disse, ripensando alla lettera che l'Osservatore le aveva portato qualche giorno prima.  
Attraversò il palco con decisione e prese il microfono.


	9. Prophecy

Un brusio percorse il pubblico nel vedere la ragazza che era appena salita sul palco e il presentatore della trasmissione fissò Xini e Giles, allibito.  
\- Ma quella è Sachino Seihoshi! - Mormorò al suo assistente. - Che diavolo ci fa qui? -  
\- E quello sul palco con lei non è il suo amante? Quello che ha baciato? -  
\- Che facciamo? Sono certo che nessuno li ha invitati come ospiti. -  
\- Infatti. Si sono messi in fila con i dilettanti... -  
\- I produttori non ne saranno contenti. -  
\- Ma non possiamo nemmeno mandarli via... Il nostro motto è sempre stato "Chiunque può cantare con noi". -  
\- Aspettiamo di vedere che intenzioni hanno. Hanno scelto loro la canzone? -  
\- No, si sono affidati alla scelta casuale del computer. -  
Presentatore e assistente rimasero in silenzio a guardare cosa sarebbe successo mentre la musica partiva.  
\- Incredibile... - Sussurrò tra sè il presentatore dopo pochi secondi. Sapeva che Sachino Seihoshi aveva talento, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che la voce dell'uomo accanto a lei potesse sposarsi tanto perfettamente a quella di lei. Aveva pensato che la voce di un qualunque cantante avrebbe sfigurato nel confronto, ma quella dell'uomo sul palco sembrava intrecciarsi alla perfezione con la voce di Seihoshi, di modo che alla fine entrambe risultavano esaltate e migliorate.  
\- Quei due cantano con una sola anima... - Disse l'assistente accanto a lui e il presentatore pensò che lui non avrebbe potuto trovare una definizione migliore.  
\- Guardali, si stanno anche divertendo... Hai mai visto Seihoshi cantare in quel modo? È sempre stata brava, ma ora ci sta mettendo il cuore... Comincio a credere che i produttori abbiano fatto un grande errore a chiuderle la porta in faccia. -  
\- Anche il pubblico se ne sta accorgendo... -  
Il presentatore guardò la folla davanti al palco: inizialmente sorpresi e freddi, si stavano lentamente lasciando prendere dal ritmo della canzone e sembravano quasi incantati.  
Quando le ultime note si spensero ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi esplose un applauso travolgente.  
Xini spostò lo sguardo dal pubblico a Giles, quasi incredula.  
\- Ripper... Stanno applaudendo! Stanno davvero applaudendo! -  
L'Osservatore sorrise.  
\- Ne ero certo. -  
Entrambi si voltarono verso il presentatore che era salito sul palco.  
\- Sachino Seihoshi. Questa è stata davvero una sorpresa! Non mi aspettavo di averti come ospite oggi! Vuoi dire qualcosa al pubblico? -  
Xini sorrise dolcemente, commossa.  
\- Grazie per avermi dato la possibilità di cantare ancora una volta. Grazie a tutti. -

Giles sedette sull'erba, appoggiandosi con la schiena al tronco dell'albero e guardò Xini che firmava autografi, circondata dai fan. Sorrise soddisfatto: se i fan tornavano ad apprezzare Xini, forse anche i discografici avrebbero cambiato idea.  
La ragazza firmò un ultimo autografo e si diresse verso di lui. Giles si alzò in piedi per andarle incontro, ma, dopo pochi passi ebbe la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare bene e le gambe gli cedettero facendolo crollare in ginocchio.  
Xini lo guardò, spaventata, e corse da lui per aiutarlo.  
\- Ripper? Che hai?! Ti senti male?! -  
L'Osservatore si appoggiò a lei, ansimando e chiuse gli occhi. Gli girava la testa e aveva l'impressione di essere sul punto di perdere i sensi, quando le visioni gli riempirono la mente all'improvviso.  
\- Ripper?! - Xini lo scosse leggermente. - Ti prego rispondimi! -  
Giles riaprì gli occhi con un brivido e si rese conto di riuscire a respirare di nuovo normalmente e che il malessere era svanito insieme alla visione.  
\- Xini... -  
La ragazza scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Come ti senti? Vuoi che chiami un medico? -  
Giles rimase appoggiato a lei, non stava male ora, ma si sentiva esausto e spaventato.  
\- Non ce n'è bisogno, è passato. Era... era una visione. -  
\- È stata molto più forte delle altre volte, vero? Riesci a ricordarla? -  
L'Osservatore annuì.  
\- Era molto confusa, ma ricordo alcune delle immagini che ho visto. Era notte, ero in giardino e le stelle brillavano molto e alzando gli occhi al cielo ho visto una cometa. Era molto bella, ma non so perché mi dava una sensazione di angoscia... - Giles si interruppe. - Poi non ricordo molto altro, solo una forte sensazione di pericolo. -  
Non era vero, ricordava anche un'altra scena, ma non l'avrebbe descritta a Xinuxunil. Aveva visto Eudial, in lacrime tra le braccia di Spike che piangeva chiamando il suo nome.  
Giles si chiese se avesse previsto la propria morte e decise che non ne avrebbe parlato con gli altri. Se il futuro si poteva cambiare, avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per cambiarlo, ma se era inevitabile sarebbe stato crudele da parte sua far soffrire le persone che amava anche prima della sua morte.  
Una delle fan di Xini si avvicinò e chiese se avessero bisogno di aiuto.  
Giles si fece forza e si rialzò.  
\- Non serve, grazie. È stato solo un capogiro, niente di serio. Probabilmente una conseguenza dell'influenza, forse è stato sciocco da parte mia uscire tanto presto, ma era una giornata così bella che non ho potuto farne a meno. In ogni caso è molto gentile da parte tua preoccuparti per me, grazie ancora. -  
Rivolse un sorriso caloroso alla ragazzina che arrossì e tornò di corsa dalle sue amiche che la accolsero ridacchiando.  
Xini guardò Giles, rassicurata nel vedergli tornare il colore sul viso e gli sorrise.  
\- Sembra che tu abbia fatto colpo, Ripper. Se non starò attenta mi ruberai tutti i fan... -  
Giles ridacchiò, iniziando a dimenticare la sensazione di terrore che la visione gli aveva lasciato.  
\- Certo, è il mio malvagio piano segreto, non lo sapevi? Tutti i tuoi fan saranno ai miei piedi e mi adoreranno! - La attirò a sè mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle. - Ora vogliamo continuare il nostro appuntamento? -  
\- Sei sicuro di stare bene? Prima mi hai spaventata... -  
\- È tutto passato, te lo assicuro. Non voglio che una cosa del genere rovini questa giornata, Xini. Se dobbiamo preoccuparci di quella cometa, lo faremo domani, oggi voglio solo stare con te ed essere felice. -  
"Anche perché potrebbe essere l'ultima occasione per farlo." Aggiunse mentalmente, ma scacciò subito quel pensiero. Non avrebbe permesso a una profezia di rovinargli la vita. Quella scena poteva significare anche altre cose, in fondo. Non aveva visto la sua morte dopotutto, solo Eudial che piangeva e chiamava il suo nome, poteva esserci un altro significato. E in ogni caso non poteva fare molto di più che stare attento e organizzare le cose in modo che se fosse davvero morto, Eudial e Xini non avrebbero avuto problemi legali da affrontare. Per il resto era inutile preoccuparsi prima del tempo.  
Sfiorò le labbra di Xini con un bacio e uscirono insieme dal parco.

\- Esci subito da lì sotto! - Intimò Tera, minacciosa.  
\- Non ci penso nemmeno. Giles ha avuto una visione su di me, non intendo correre rischi. -  
\- Ah, certo, e un divano ti proteggerà da ogni pericolo... Esci subito, stupido gatto, non ho intenzione di guardare la tv con te sotto il divano. -  
\- Non guardarla allora, io non mi muovo di qui. E poi che ti importa? Hai paura che possa raccontare a qualcuno quello che guardi? -  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, ora esci. -  
\- No. -  
\- Idiota di un gatto. È da stamattina che sei lì sotto, se sporchi per terra ti riempio di mazzate, sappilo. -  
Valerius si rintanò ancora più in fondo sotto al divano, a disagio. Le parole di Tera gli avevano riportato alla mente il problema che lo stava tormentando da qualche ora.  
\- Se esco mi succederà qualcosa di brutto. - Miagolò, infelice.  
\- Possibile che tu sia tanto fifone e ingenuo? - Chiese Tera addolcendosi leggermente. - Il fallito ti ha solo preso in giro, possibile che non te ne rendi conto? -  
Valerius si affacciò da sotto il divano e la guardò.  
\- Lo credi davvero? -  
\- Se avesse davvero visto qualcosa te lo avrebbe detto chiaramente. Secondo me si è solo voluto vendicare dei segni delle unghie sulla copertina di quel libro antico che hai nascosto dietro gli altri libri in soffitta. -  
\- Dici che se ne è accorto? -  
\- Solo tu potevi credere che non lo avesse fatto... Esci pure, cretino, non ti succederà nulla. -  
Il gatto schizzò via da sotto il divano, verso la lettiera e Tera sedette davanti alla tv, sorridendo divertita.


	10. Darkness Gathering

\- Una cometa, hai detto? No, su internet non c'è nessun riferimento a comete che dovrebbero passare vicino alla Terra entro breve tempo. - Disse Eudial sollevando lo sguardo dal portatile.  
\- Eppure è quello che ho visto. -  
\- Forse ti sbagli, fallito. Oppure hai visto qualcosa molto lontano nel tempo. -  
\- Non lo so, lo spero. - Disse dubbioso, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
\- Sei stanco, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore annuì.  
\- È strano, quella visione mi ha prosciugato di ogni energia, è da ieri che ho solo voglia di dormire. -  
\- Forse dovresti andare da un medico vero. - Suggerì Tera. - A me sembra che tu stia bene, ma potresti fare qualche esame per sicurezza. -  
\- Tera ha ragione, Giles. Ieri sera Xini sembrava molto preoccupata per te. -  
\- Non è niente, state tranquille. Mi sento bene, davvero. E in ogni caso come potrei spiegare a un medico il segno che ho sulla schiena? - Giles depose la tazza di the sul tavolo e si alzò.  
\- Dove vai, ora? -  
\- In negozio. Non posso costringere sempre Anya ad occuparsi di tutto. -  
\- Soprattutto dopo che ti ha visto cantare in tv dopo che ti sei dato malato. -  
Giles arrossì leggermente.  
\- Oh. Lo avete visto anche voi? -  
\- Si, Giles. Tu e Xini avete cantato benissimo. -  
\- Dopo la trasmissione di ieri, pare che si sia sbloccato qualcosa per il cd. Probabilmente lo faranno uscire come previsto. Non è meraviglioso? -  
Eudial sorrise.  
\- Ne sono felice, siete così carini insieme, sono contenta che le cose vadano bene. -  
\- Anche io, Eu. Ma ora meglio che vada a prepararmi oppure farò tardi. -  
L'Osservatore uscì dalla cucina e le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
\- Mi sembra che stia bene. -  
\- Pare di si, anche se quelle profezie mi preoccupano un po'. -  
\- Già. Fino a qualche mese fa avrei detto che il fallito ha solo problemi mentali, ma ultimamente ho visto troppe cose strane... -  
\- Se si tratta davvero di una cometa, gli astronomi la avrebbero avvistata. -  
\- In ogni caso è presto per preoccuparsi. - Disse Tera alzandosi.  
\- Dove vai? Non dovremmo allenarci? -  
\- Non mi va e quello che faccio non sono affari tuoi. -

Xinuxunil chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona. Era contenta che la frattura con la casa discografica stesse risanandosi, ma era tutto il giorno che continuava a discutere di contratti e programmi per l'uscita del cd e si sentiva stanchissima. Inoltre quella notte aveva dormito male facendo un incubo dopo l'altro ed era tutto il giorno che aveva mal di testa e la sensazione di sentire un brusio di voci che sussurravano nella sua mente.  
Si alzò con un sospiro e si affacciò alla finestra per respirare un po' d'aria fresca, ma per un attimo il cielo le sembrò troppo azzurro e la luce le ferì gli occhi. Dopo qualche istante tutto tornò ad apparirle normale, ma aveva avuto la sensazione di essere completamente distaccata da tutto ciò che la circondava e il mondo le era sembrato fastidiosamente alieno.  
Scosse la testa come per svegliarsi del tutto e allungò una mano per accendere le luci dello specchio per truccarsi, ma, come toccò l'interruttore, le lampadine esplosero.  
Xini trasalì, sorpresa nel sentire il potere oscuro di Valerius che si agitava in lei.  
Con un respiro profondo si concentrò e lo represse, chiedendosi come avesse potuto perderne il controllo in quel modo.  
"Devo stare più attenta." Si disse. "Non devo sottovalutare la potenza di questa magia e non dimenticare quello che è successo a Ripper. "

Giles finì di aggiornare l'inventario e selezionò l'icona con il dischetto sullo schermo del computer, salvando il file.  
\- Ehi, credo di esserci riuscito! -  
Anya si chinò verso lo schermo e annuì.  
\- Incredibile, stai imparando. A vedere come avevi iniziato, non credevo che fosse possibile. -  
Giles le rivolse uno sguardo irritato.  
\- Il fatto che non mi piacciano i computer non significa che sono troppo stupido per usarne uno. -  
\- Ehi! Non c'è bisogno di usare questo tono! Ho solo detto che sei migliorato. -  
\- Si, ma lo hai detto come se il fatto che io possa capirci qualcosa sia un miracolo. -  
\- Non lo è? Oh, ciao Eudial! - Disse alla ragazza che era appena entrata.  
\- Oh, Giles che usa un computer, non ci credo! -  
\- Eu, non ti ci mettere anche tu ora! - Brontolò Giles, offeso.  
\- Visto? Anche lei la pensa come me. - Disse Anya, soddisfatta, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Eudial. -Non farci caso, quando si avvicina a un pc diventa estremamente irritabile. -  
\- Anya, vorrei farti notare che io sono qui, nella stanza con voi e non è carino parlare come se non ci fossi. -  
\- Che ti dicevo? Irritabile. -  
Eudial sorrise divertita e abbracciò Giles.  
\- Dai, non prendertela. Non volevo prenderti in giro, secondo me è una buona cosa che tu abbia deciso di imparare a usare un computer anche se non ti piace. -  
L'Osservatore sentì svanire l'irritazione, e lasciò che la ragazza lo baciasse sulla guancia.  
\- Te ne approfitti perché sono troppo buono. - Disse con un sorriso. - Stai andando a caccia di vampiri? -  
\- Si, vuoi venire? -  
\- Perchè no? Anya, chiudi tu? -

Eudial socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il vento fresco della notte le scostasse i capelli dal viso e ascoltò i leggeri rumori che spezzavano il silenzio: in basso, tra le lapidi sentiva i passi di Giles, mentre poco più lontano Spike si muoveva senza fare rumore e lei riusciva a percepire la sua presenza solo perché sapeva che era lì. Più avanti la loro preda camminava rumorosamente, ignara della loro presenza, in cerca della prossima vittima.  
Giles, Eudial e Spike scattarono contemporaneamente, senza bisogno di segnali, e attaccarono da direzioni diverse, bloccando ogni via di fuga al nemico, poi si fermarono di colpo e si scambiarono uno sguardo allibito nel vedere il loro avversario.  
\- Un cane? - Disse Giles guardando l'animale che si era appiattito al suolo, spaventato nel vedersi circondare da tre persone armate e dall'aria pericolosa. - Eu, non avevi detto di aver visto un vampiro? -  
\- Si... Che strano... ero certa che ci fosse un vampiro. -  
\- Questo di sicuro non lo è. - Disse Spike indicando il cane.  
\- Che ci fa un cane al cimitero di notte? Non sembra un randagio. - Osservò Giles, arretrando per non spaventare ulteriormente l'animale.  
\- Infatti ha un collare. E guardate... c'è ancora attaccato un pezzo di guinzaglio. Deve averlo rotto ed essere scappato. Poverino, lo abbiamo terrorizzato... - Eudial frugò nella borsa in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare e porse una merendina all'animale, usando il suo potere per tranquillizzarlo, e il cane superò la diffidenza e divorò il biscotto in un boccone solo.  
\- Odora di sangue. - Notò Spike. - Ma non sembra ferito. -  
\- Chissà cosa gli è successo. -  
Il cane si allontanò da loro, tornando nella direzione da cui era venuto, ma si fermò dopo pochi passi con un guaito, guardandoli e iniziando ad abbaiare.  
\- Sembra che voglia farsi seguire. -  
\- Visto che qui non ci sono vampiri, non abbiamo molto altro da da fare no? -  
Eudial, Giles e Spike seguirono l'animale attraverso tutto il cimitero, arrivando in una parte più antica, seminascosta da una siepe alta.  
Il cane sparì dietro un cespuglio e si fermò, accucciandosi a terra con aria abbattuta. Giles lo raggiunse per primo e arretrò con un grido soffocato nel vedere il cadavere accanto all'animale. Eudial e Spike si avvicinarono all'Osservatore e scorsero anche loro il corpo straziato.  
\- Questa... questa non è l'opera di un vampiro... - Disse Giles, impallidendo.  
Eudial gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Forse è stato l'essere che avevo visto prima... -  
\- Che aspetto aveva? - Chiese Spike.  
\- Non l'ho visto bene. Ho scorto da lontano una figura vestita di nero, con una specie di cappuccio e aveva il viso chiaro, ma non sono riuscita a capire se fosse umano, demone o vampiro. -  
L'Osservatore si costrinse a guardare il corpo, cercando di capire cosa potesse averlo ridotto in quel modo. Aveva visto altri cadaveri in vita sua, troppi forse, ma quello che aveva davanti agli occhi lo faceva stare male, aveva la sensazione di aver già visto ferite come quelle. All'improvviso il ricordo gli invase la mente e Giles corse via in preda alla nausea.  
Eudial e Spike si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.  
\- Non mi ricordavo che Rupert fosse tanto impressionabile. - Disse il vampiro.  
\- Con tutto quello che gli è successo ultimamente è anche troppo equilibrato. Meglio che vada a controllare come sta. -  
\- Aspetta, guarda lì. - Spike indicò i resti di una mano del morto.  
\- Stringe ancora un pezzo di guinzaglio... Era il padrone del cane! -


	11. Creeping From Past

\- Giles? Sei qui? - Chiamò Eudial, inoltrandosi tra gli alberi.  
L'Osservatore apparve fra i cespugli, tremante e pallidissimo in volto e la ragazza corse ad aiutarlo e lo fece sedere sull'erba, abbracciandolo per sostenerlo.  
\- Come ti senti, Giles? - Gli chiese preoccupata, carezzandogli la schiena per calmarlo.  
\- S-so chi è stato. - Disse Giles a fatica.  
\- Hai già visto ferite come quelle? -  
L'Osservatore annuì cercando di riprendersi.  
\- Diam Kain. - Disse con un brivido.  
Eudial lo guardò spaventata.  
\- Vuoi dire che quel demone è ancora vivo?! -  
\- No, sono certo che quello sia morto, ma forse non era unico. -  
Giles appoggiò la fronte alla spalla della ragazza e lei lo tenne stretto. Ora capiva il motivo della reazione dell'Osservatore: il ricordo del demone che aveva posseduto Spike la terrorizzava ancora, ma per Giles doveva essere ancora peggio.  
\- Credi.. Credi che possa essere dentro uno di noi? -  
Giles si scostò dalla ragazza, irrigidendosi, poi si rilassò leggermente e scosse la testa.  
\- No. Quell'uomo è morto già da parecchie ore e noi non eravamo qui. Io ero in negozio con Anya. -  
\- E io a casa con Spike. Forse era nella persona che ho intravisto prima. E se fosse rimasto nel cane?! -  
\- Mi sembra improbabile, ma è meglio non correre rischi. -  
\- Non vorrai ucciderlo? -  
\- No, lo porteremo a casa e userò un incantesimo per vedere se il demone è dentro di lui oppure dentro uno di noi tre, visto che siamo stati vicini al cane. -  
Giles si asciugò il viso con un fazzoletto e sospirò.  
\- Va un po' meglio? -  
L'Osservatore annuì ed Eudial lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
\- Scusami, Eu, mi sono lasciato prendere dal panico. -  
\- Ti capisco Giles, non è stato un bello spettacolo nemmeno per me, anche senza aver assistito alla morte di Diam Kain. Torniamo a casa ora, non possiamo fare più nulla qui. -

Giles recitò l'incantesimo e gettò nel braciere in sequenza una ciocca di capelli di ognuno di loro tre e un ciuffo di peli del cane.  
\- Niente. Se il demone fosse in uno di noi la fiamma cambierebbe colore. -  
Eudial sospirò di sollievo.  
\- Mi sento più tranquilla ora. -  
L'Osservatore chiuse il libro di incantesimi e si stese sul divano con aria sofferente guardando la fiamma che tremolava.  
\- Hai ancora mal di stomaco, Rupert? -  
\- Un po', ma devo ammettere che più che altro ho paura. Ho la sensazione di essere ripiombato in quell'incubo terribile... -  
Eudial gli strinse una mano, comprensiva.  
La porta d'ingresso si richiuse con un tonfo e pochi secondi dopo Tera apparve sulla soglia del salotto.  
\- Ehi, che sono quelle facce da funerale? Hai litigato di nuovo con la mentecatta, fallito? -  
\- No, cretina, - rispose Eudial - c'è in giro un altro demone come quello che ha ucciso Diam Kain.-  
\- Oh. È nel cane? - Chiese notando l'animale.  
\- No, non è in nessuno di noi. Il problema è che non sappiamo dove sia. -  
\- Capisco. Non contate su di me per gli incantesimi, una volta mi è bastata. -  
\- Tranquilla, non ci servi. - Disse Eudial in tono asciutto. - Giles, dovresti cercare di riposare un po', mi sembri a pezzi. -  
\- Non credo di poter dormire, ma tu e Spike andate pure a riposare, siete stanchi anche voi. Starò bene, Eu, te lo assicuro. -  
\- Ehi, fallito, ti va di guardare qualche episodio di Babylon 5? -  
Giles rivolse un sorriso stanco a Eudial.  
\- Visto? Resta Tera con me. Dormi pure tranquilla. -  
La ragazza lo guardò poco convinta, ma capì che Giles voleva restare solo con Tera e annuì, rendendosi conto che forse la ragazza avrebbe saputo come affrontare la situazione. In fondo, si costrinse ad ammettere reprimendo la gelosia, Tera gli era stata accanto durante la storia di Diam Kain ed era riuscita a non farlo crollare.  
Eudial si chinò a baciare l'Osservatore sulla fronte e uscì dalla stanza insieme a Spike e al cane che avevano trovato.  
Tera aspettò che se ne fossero andati e sedette in terra, guardando Giles.  
\- Beh, come ti senti? -  
L'Osservatore fece un tentativo poco riuscito di sorridere.  
\- Sto bene. Andrà tutto bene. -  
\- La verità, fallito. -  
Tera lo guardò in faccia e vide andare in frantumi la maschera di ottimismo che Giles aveva cercato di mostrare davanti a Eudial e a Spike.  
\- Da schifo. - Ammise Giles senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere l'angoscia. - Non so se ce la farò a dover affrontare di nuovo quel demone... Mi sembra quasi che il tempo sia tornato indietro a qualche mese fa... Non riesco a sopportarlo, Tera, non ci riesco! -  
\- Idiozie. -  
\- Ma non ti ricordi quello che ho passato a causa di quell'essere?! -  
\- Me lo ricordo benissimo, fallito. E ora stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze. -  
Giles la guardò e la ragazza proseguì.  
\- Adesso parli così perché sei sconvolto, ma ti assicuro che ce la farai. L'altra volta la situazione era molto peggiore eppure sei sopravvissuto lo stesso. Adesso il demone non ce l'ha espressamente con te e conosci già un modo per sconfiggerlo, stavolta sei tu in vantaggio. -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so Tera, ho una bruttissima sensazione. Forse la profezia si riferiva a questo... -  
\- Ma non avevi visto una cometa? Che c'entra ora? -  
\- Non quella profezia. Credo... credo di aver visto la mia morte... -  
Tera lo fissò, preoccupata.  
\- Cosa? Hai visto come morirai?! -  
\- No... ho visto Eudial che piangeva chiamando il mio nome... -  
\- Potrebbe essere qualunque cosa, ma perché non ce lo hai mai detto?! -  
\- Come potevo dire una cosa del genere a Eu e a Xini? -  
\- E perché lo hai detto a me allora? - Gridò Tera con rabbia. - Sono così diversa da loro?! -  
\- Tu sei forte, Tera... -  
\- E allora? Razza di cretino! Credi che non me ne freghi niente di te solo perché non ti sto sempre appiccicata come quelle due idiote?! Perchè io devo essere forte e tu devi nascondere quello che provi per non ferirle? Ti sembra una cosa normale? Sei qui che tremi come una foglia e hai i crampi allo stomaco per la fifa e tutto quello di cui ti preoccupi è che Eudial dorma tranquilla. Sei un cretino, Rupert Giles. -  
\- Io... scusami... -  
Giles sospirò, abbattuto e Tera lo abbracciò d'impulso, smettendo di gridargli contro.  
\- Ma si, scemo, non importa. In fondo se non fossi tanto stupido non avresti scelto una come me per sfogarti. Faccio schifo a consolare la gente, dovresti averlo capito ormai. Comunque contento tu... -  
Giles sorrise fra le lacrime.  
\- Sei bravissima invece. Grazie Tera. -  
\- E di cosa, fallito? - Rispose la ragazza rispondendo al sorriso di Giles.


	12. Mine!

Tera mosse leggermente la testa per guardare l'Osservatore, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo. Giles si era addormentato appoggiato a lei mentre guardavano la tv e Tera non si era mossa per non disturbarlo, limitandosi a circondargli le spalle con un braccio in un gesto protettivo. Ancora non capiva come facesse Giles a fidarsi e a trovare sostegno in una persona come lei, ma in fondo ne era felice.  
La ragazza sentì la porta di casa che si apriva e provò un misto di sollievo e malinconia: ora che era tornata Xini, Giles si sarebbe sentito sicuramente più tranquillo e si sarebbe distolto da quei pensieri angoscianti, ma lei, Tera, sarebbe tornata a essere inutile.  
Alzò una mano per svegliare Giles, ma in quel momento Xinuxunil entrò nella stanza e la guardò, gelida.  
\- Stai lontana da Ripper. - Sibilò. -Lui è mio. -  
Tera rimase a bocca aperta, sinceramente sorpresa.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- So cosa vuoi fare, ma non ci riuscirai. -  
\- Ma sei scema? Cosa ti salta in mente? C'era un demone e ne è rimasto sconvolto, stavo solo tenendogli compagnia... -  
\- Si, avvinghiandoti a lui. Vattene e non avvicinarti più a Ripper! -  
Tera si alzò in piedi di scatto, svegliando Giles di colpo.  
\- Tu sei malata! - Disse, rivolta a Xini, poi guardò l'Osservatore che ancora non si era reso conto della discussione tra le due donne e il tono di Tera si addolcì leggermente. - È arrivata la tua ragazza, io vado a caccia di vampiri. -  
Giles la guardò andar via, un po' stupito dal nervosismo che aveva sentito nella sua voce, poi l'abbraccio di Xini lo distrasse.  
\- Mi sei mancato, Ripper. Vieni, raccontami cosa è successo... - Gli disse in tono seducente e lo condusse verso la loro camera tenendolo stretto a sè.

Giles aprì gli occhi, svegliato dall'abbaiare del cane al piano di sotto. Si alzò dal letto, leggermente dolorante e sorrise a Xini che si era già alzata e si stava pettinando davanti allo specchio.  
\- Sei riuscito a stupirmi stanotte. Dove hai imparato a mordere in quel modo? -  
La ragazza gli sorrise maliziosamente.  
\- In migliaia di anni ho imparato parecchie cose interessanti, Ripper, se vuoi più tardi te ne mostro anche altre. -  
Giles ridacchiò, sentendo che l'angoscia della sera prima stava lentamente svanendo. Ora, alla luce del giorno, accanto alla donna che amava con tutto il cuore, la minaccia sembrava più lontana e meno terribile.  
\- Non devi andare al lavoro? Se non sbaglio domani uscirà il cd. -  
Xini annuì.  
\- Però per te un po' di tempo lo trovo sempre, lo sai. -  
L'Osservatore la strinse a sè e la baciò, poi si staccò da lei, iniziando a vestirsi.  
\- Meglio che vada a vedere cosa succede di sotto, sembra che quel cane voglia svegliare tutta Tokyo. -  
Scese le scale e trovò Valerius aggrappato alle tende del salotto, mentre il cane gli abbaiava furiosamente.  
Giles afferrò il collare dell'animale e lo trascinò in giardino, richiudendogli la porta a vetri alle spalle, poi tese le braccia a Valerius per aiutarlo a scendere dalla tenda.  
Il gatto lo ignorò, balzando a terra da solo e andando a rifugiarsi sotto il divano.  
\- Sei cattivo, Rupert Giles. Mi hai raccontato un sacco di bugie e invece di scusarti per avermi terrorizzato, porti a casa quel... quel mostro feroce! -  
L'Osservatore si inginocchiò a terra, allungando un braccio per recuperare Valerius. Il gatto si lasciò prendere in braccio passivamente, con aria infelice e Giles gli carezzò il pelo pensierosamente.  
\- Hai ragione, Valerius. Sono stato crudele con te, mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto prenderti in giro a quel modo. Se ti può consolare, ieri sera ho avuto più paura di te, probabilmente me lo sono meritato. -  
Il gatto non rispose, ma si appoggiò a lui rilassandosi e lasciando che l'Osservatore gli arruffasse il pelo anche sulla pancia. Giles sorrise nel sentire che dopo qualche minuto Valerius aveva iniziato a fare le fusa.  
\- Ti perdono solo perché mi hai salvato da quella belva feroce. - Concesse Valerius.  
\- Eudial e Spike non ci sono? -  
\- La rossa è andata a indagare sull'omicidio di ieri, mentre il vampiro dorme e non credo che abbia intenzione di muoversi per venire a salvare me. Tera invece non è tornata stanotte, ma ha telefonato prima per dire che non ci sono novità. -  
\- Hai risposto tu? -  
\- Ha lasciato un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica. -  
Giles si alzò dal divano, continuando a tenere Valerius in braccio.  
\- Ora vado in negozio, vieni anche tu? -  
\- Posso dormire su uno di quei cuscini morbidi che vendi? -  
\- Se dormi sempre sullo stesso senza lasciare peli sugli altri, te lo regalo. -  
Il gatto si arrampicò sulla spalla dell'Osservatore e rimase fermo lì, continuando a fare le fusa.  
\- Affare fatto. -

Tera sferrò un calcio a un sasso e lo guardò rotolare in acqua con un sospiro. Sedette sulla riva del canale per poi stendersi sul pendio erboso con le braccia dietro la testa.  
Guardò le nuvole che si muovevano pigramente nel cielo senza riuscire a capire se si sentiva furiosa o triste. La scenata che le aveva fatto Xinuxunil era riuscita a ferirla e ciò la irritava moltissimo: perché doveva sentirsi tanto male per l'isteria di una mentecatta?  
Giles le aveva detto che era forte solo poche ore prime, eppure perché si tormentava per quello di cui Xini l'aveva accusata?  
Si impose di essere onesta con se stessa e si chiese se quelle parole l'avevano colpita tanto perché erano vere.  
Era vero che Giles era l'unica persona che fosse riuscita a toccare il suo cuore da anni, l'unico a cui poteva dire di voler bene. Ma ne era innamorata? Avrebbe davvero voluto portarlo via a Xinuxunil?  
Ci riflettè per un po' e concluse che la risposta era no. A volte si era sentita un po' gelosa del tempo che lui passava con Eudial o con Xinuxunil, ma sapere che le cose fra lui e la ex dea andavano bene non le dava fastidio. Giles era felice con Xini e a Tera andava bene così. Anzi, pensava di essere più gelosa del rapporto di Giles con Eudial che non con Xini. Per lei, l'Osservatore era soprattutto un amico, l'unica persona che le volesse bene e di cui riuscisse a fidarsi, ma non era interessata a lui romanticamente e che non lo era mai stata.  
Tera si rese conto che avrebbe potuto sacrificare la propria vita per Giles, ma non lo amava, non come aveva insinuato Xini.  
Aver fatto chiarezza nei suoi sentimenti la faceva sentire meglio, ma non diminuiva di una virgola l'irritazione che provava nei confronti della ex dea, anzi la aumentava. Era stata accusata ingiustamente e senza motivo, ma non sapeva cosa fare, mettersi a litigare con lei avrebbe solo fatto soffrire Giles e quella era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
\- Devo essermi rammollita. - Sussurrò tra sè. - Un tempo me ne sarei fregata dei sentimenti del fallito e le avrei risposto a tono. -  
Si rialzò a sedere e lanciò in acqua un altro sassolino osservando i cerchi che si allargavano sulla superficie dell'acqua, poi un movimento nell'ombra di un ponte poco distante attirò la sua attenzione e la ragazza si avvicinò per controllare.  
Vide una figura vestita di nero che svanì letteralmente non appena si accorse della presenza di Tera e la ragazza trattenne il respiro nel vedere il cadavere mutilato abbandonato sotto al ponte. Esaminò le ferite della vittima, un giovane uomo, rendendosi conto che l'assassino doveva essere il demone tanto temuto da Giles e che lei lo aveva intravisto.  
Un luccichio tra l'erba attirò il suo sguardo e la ragazza raccolse un oggetto che si rivelò un orecchino a forma di spirale.  
Forse lo aveva perso il demone, o forse era lì dal giorno prima, ma in ogni caso avrebbe dovuto avvisare Giles.  
Si avviò in fretta verso il negozio sperando che l'Osservatore non la prendesse troppo male.


	13. Surrender Your Soul

Tera entrò nel negozio, provando un moto di fastidio nel notare che Xinuxunil era lì e stava parlando con Giles. Anya non si vedeva, probabilmente aveva approfittato dell'arrivo della ex dea per prendersi una pausa, mentre Valerius sonnecchiava su un cuscino.  
\- Tu non eri a lavorare? - Chiese Tera acidamente.  
Xini sorrise gelidamente.  
\- E tu non eri a caccia di vampiri? O forse hai deciso di andare a caccia di uomini? -  
Giles guardò Xini, stupito dal tono insultante della ragazza, ma Tera la ignorò e sbattè l'orecchino sul bancone.  
Prima che potesse iniziare a spiegare dove lo aveva trovato, Giles sorrise e prese il gioiello.  
\- Oh, lo hai trovato? Grazie Tera, sei stato molto gentile a riportarcelo al negozio, Xini non riusciva a ricordare dove lo avesse perso. -  
Tera impallidì.  
\- Quell'orecchino è suo? Ne sei certo? -  
\- Si, glieli ho regalati io qualche tempo fa, sono pezzi unici. - Rispose l'Osservatore tranquillamente.  
La ragazza si spostò inconsciamente tra Giles e Xini e alzò gli occhi a incrociare lo sguardo della ex dea, non riuscendo a trattenere un brivido nello scorgervi un odio gelido.  
\- Allontanati, fallito. Ora. -  
\- Che c'è Tera? - Chiese Giles senza capire.  
\- È lei! Il demone è dentro di lei! L'orecchino l'ho trovato accanto a un cadavere mutilato! Scappa, ti ho detto! -  
\- Ma cosa stai dicendo, Tera? - L'Osservatore la guardava incredulo, mentre Xini si limitava a sorridere.  
\- È gelosa, Ripper, non ti sei accorto che è innamorata di te? Chissà che altre bugie è disposta a inventarsi per allontanarmi da te! -  
Giles scosse la testa confuso.  
\- Che assurdità state dicendo tutte e due? -  
Xinuxunil fece un passo verso Tera e la colpì duramente, mandandola a sbattere contro il muro del negozio, poi guardò Giles.  
\- Mi dispiace, Ripper, avrei voluto aspettare ancora qualche giorno, ma non importa. -  
Giles arretrò, guardandola con orrore, come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
\- Xini... -  
La ragazza lo raggiunse e lo bloccò contro il muro.  
\- Non te lo aspettavi, vero? Mi dispiace, amore mio, non volevo spaventarti tanto ieri sera con quel cadavere, ma sai, quando senti l'odore del sangue è difficile trattenersi... Oh, lo so Ripper, ti stai chiedendo da quanto tempo sono così, vero? Da ieri pomeriggio. Ripper... -  
\- Non chiamarmi così! Tu non sei Xini... - Disse Giles a fatica.  
\- Oh si che lo sono, ho tutti i suoi ricordi, tutte le sue esperienze e sai una cosa? Ti amo e ti voglio. -  
\- Smettila, mostro! -  
\- Oh, fai il difficile ora? Eppure stanotte ti piacevo... Si, caro, ero io stanotte. Te l'ho detto, ho preso questo corpo ieri pomeriggio. Non devo essere tanto diversa dalla tua dea se non te ne sei accorto... Forse sei meno intelligente di quello che credevo, ma non importa, sarai lo stesso un ottimo compagno, ora vieni, non fare resistenza. -  
Il demone estrasse una pietra sferica luminosa dalla tasca e afferrò il collo di Giles.  
L'Osservatore la guardò come ipnotizzato. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto reagire, tentare di difendersi, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di fare nulla. Il demone, il mostro dei suoi incubi aveva preso Xini, non riusciva a pensare ad altro e quel pensiero orribile gli toglieva ogni energia. Non combattere sarebbe stato un tradimento nei confronti di tutti i suoi cari, doveva usare i poteri, fare almeno un tentativo, ma era così stanco e terrorizzato... Non poteva colpire Xini, non ce la faceva. Ebbe l'impressione che qualcosa si fosse spezzato dentro di lui e in quel momento seppe di essere perduto. Si arrese alla stretta di Xini, inerte come un corpo morto e lasciò che la ragazza lo baciasse.  
Sentì vagamente la voce di Tera che lo chiamava e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere la sfera luminosa che si avvicinava al suo viso. La luce penetrò nel suo corpo, invadendo ogni sua fibra e Xini sorrise trionfante.  
Tera si rialzò a fatica dal pavimento e guardò Giles, inorridita: il bagliore lo aveva illuminato per un attimo, ma ora sembrava svanito all'interno del corpo dell'Osservatore. Tera si chiese se quella luce lo avesse ucciso nel vederlo così abbandonato tra le braccia di Xinuxunil, ma in quel momento Giles si mosse e riaprì gli occhi.  
\- Fallito! Che ti ha fatto? Ti senti bene?! - Gridò Tera ansiosamente e l'Osservatore sorrise sinistramente un attimo prima di stringere le mani di Xini, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle di lei.  
\- Cosa mi ha fatto? Non lo so, ma non mi sono mai sentito meglio. -  
\- Ti... ti ha posseduto! Cerca di resistere, fallito, so che puoi farcela! -  
Giles inclinò leggermente la testa verso il viso di Xini e fece una risatina vacua.  
\- Resistere a cosa? A proposito... credo che sia arrivato il momento di insegnarti l'educazione, Tera. -  
\- Vuoi giocare tu con lei, Ripper? Oppure vuoi una mano? -  
\- Lasciala a me. Questo patetico umano non è mai stato capace di farsi rispettare, e ora che ho i suoi ricordi, mi darebbe immensamente fastidio lasciare impunite certe cose. -  
Xinuxunil scoppiò a ridere apertamente.  
\- Allora divertiti pure, io andrò a lavorare, c'è un cd da fare uscire. -  
\- Vuoi continuare a cantare? - Chiese Giles, divertito.  
\- Non sarei la prima a farlo. È divertente e poi con tanti fan sarà facile procurarsi energia fresca.... -  
L'Osservatore le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e Xini usò il potere oscuro per trasportarsi via. Giles si voltò verso Tera e sorrise di nuovo.  
\- Scusa tanto, ora sono tutto per te. Anche se non credo che ti divertirai molto... -  
La ragazza arretrò.  
\- Fallito, torna in te, smettila di parlare così... Il demone ti controlla, ma puoi sconfiggerlo, lo so che puoi farcela! -  
Giles la colpì con uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
\- Regola numero uno: piantala di chiamarmi fallito. - L'Osservatore la afferrò per le braccia e la sbattè contro il muro, prima che Tera potesse reagire. - Chi di noi due è un fallimento ora? Io che ho il potere e la donna che amo o tu che non sei capace di farti voler bene nemmeno da un cane e che ti aggrappi a un uomo che non hai fatto altro che insultare da quando lo conosci? Pensavi davvero che Giles potesse provare qualcosa per te? Ti odia e ti disprezza! -  
\- Non è vero! - Gridò Tera cercando di liberarsi. - Giles non mi odia! -  
L'Osservatore scoppiò a ridere e le lasciò andare le braccia, continuando a tenerla bloccata con il suo potere. Affondò la mano in una tasca della giacca e ne estrasse un pugnale. Ne saggiò il filo con un dito, poi lo affondò in una gamba di Tera con un gesto fulmineo.  
La ragazza gridò più per la sorpresa che per il dolore e Giles estrasse il coltello insanguinato e le sfiorò il collo con la lama affilata.  
\- Certo che ti odia, come potrebbe volerti bene dopo il modo in cui lo hai trattato? Non essere sciocca, Tera. Perchè credi che non tenti di impedirmi di fare questo? - Sottolineò l'ultima parola con un'altra coltellata. - Non si ribella a me perché in fondo è questo che vuole. -  
Gli occhi di Tera si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Bugiardo... Lui è il mio Osservatore... Ci tiene a me... -  
\- Non ci credi nemmeno tu, vero? Lo senti, non è vero? Il tuo caro Osservatore non è stupido, lo sai? È riuscito a capire come colpirti per vendicarsi. Ha fatto di tutto per guadagnarsi il tuo affetto solo per poi strapparti il cuore con le sue mani. È molto bravo nella vendetta, devo ammetterlo. Mi piace. E mi piace il suo gusto in fatto di armi. -  
Continuò a colpirla con il pugnale, poi allentò la stretta di potere con cui la teneva ferma contro il muro e Tera scivolò in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
\- Fallito... Giles... Ti prego... -  
L'Osservatore le prese la testa tra le mani e la guardò quasi con compassione.  
\- Oh, povera Cacciatrice... Stai soffrendo, vero? Ma non temere, tra poco passerà tutto. Ci pensi? Mi basterà solo un piccolo gesto per spezzarti il collo e poi sarai in pace per sempre. O forse no, ripensandoci. Una come te andrà di sicuro all'Inferno. Mi dispiace, Tera, ma è colpa tua. -  
Giles tese i muscoli delle braccia, pronto a spezzare il collo della ragazza.


	14. Captive

Eudial attraversò la strada, dirigendosi verso il negozio di Giles e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di frustrazione. Aveva cercato tracce del demone in tutta la città, ma non aveva trovato nulla, era solo riuscita a sapere che c'era stato un altro omicidio solo poche ore prima. La ragazza temeva che l'Osservatore non avrebbe preso bene quella notizia e si sentiva triste al pensiero di angosciarlo.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta del negozio, bloccata da una specie di barriera di potere e guardò all'interno, preoccupata.  
Quello che vide la terrorizzò: Giles aveva appena pugnalato Tera e ora era sul punto di spezzarle il collo. Cercò di entrare, ma la barriera la bloccava. Aprì la bocca per gridare, ma in quel momento Valerius saltò all'improvviso verso il viso di Giles affondandogli le unghie nella guancia e soffiando.  
L'Osservatore gridò, colto di sorpresa e afferrò il gatto sbattendolo contro il muro, ma la sua distrazione era stata sufficiente a permettere ad Eudial di entrare e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, la ragazza lo colpì al viso con un calcio.

Valerius si rialzò da terra, dolorante e frastornato, ma si rese subito conto che Eudial stava combattendo contro Giles. Il gatto non sapeva cosa fosse successo: si era svegliato quando l'Osservatore aveva colpito Tera per la prima volta, ma era evidente che non era in sè. Inizialmente Valerius era stato troppo terrorizzato per intervenire, ma quando Giles aveva minacciato di uccidere la ragazza, il gatto aveva trovato intollerabile il pensiero che lei morisse e aveva agito d'impulso, attaccando l'Osservatore con un gesto avventato di cui si sorprendeva lui stesso.  
Dopo che Eudial lo aveva attaccato, Giles aveva lasciato andare Tera e la ragazza era caduta a terra ed era rimasta immobile con gli occhi pieni di orrore e dolore e le lacrime che le scorrevano sul viso, mescolandosi al sangue. Il gatto si avvicinò a lei, triste e spaventato. Temeva che la ragazza fosse in punto di morte e non poteva fare nulla per aiutarla. Odiò la sua condizione di gatto: se avesse avuto un corpo umano avrebbe potuto difenderla, avrebbe potuto combattere lui stesso contro Giles o perlomeno avrebbe potuto chiamare un'ambulanza. Così invece non poteva fare nulla o quasi.  
\- Sono qui. - Le sussurrò, iniziando a leccarle via le lacrime. - Non sei sola, ci sono io qui, non avere paura. -  
Intanto Eudial e Giles avevano continuato a lottare e la ragazza era riuscita a bloccare l'Osservatore afferrandolo da dietro e torcendogli un braccio dietro la schiena con violenza e lo aveva sbattuto contro il muro del negozio con abbastanza forza da tramortirlo. In fretta, lo aveva immobilizzato legandogli i polsi dietro la schiena e lo aveva chiuso nel magazzino del negozio, dopo averlo colpito di nuovo per accertarsi che restasse privo di sensi per un bel po', poi era tornata di corsa in negozio.  
Eudial chiamò un'ambulanza, poi si inchinò accanto a Tera, cercando di bloccare il sangue che le sgorgava dalle ferite.  
L'ambulanza arrivò dopo pochi minuti che a lei sembrarono eterni e i medici portarono via Tera in fretta. Eudial inventò una storia abbastanza credibile su un rapinatore mascherato che era fuggito senza che lei potesse fermarlo e finalmente i poliziotti andarono via lasciandola sola con Valerius.  
Il gatto aveva un aspetto miserabile e tremava come una foglia. Eudial lo prese in braccio e gli carezzò il pelo sporco di sangue.  
\- Vorrei poterti capire, così potresti dirmi quello che è successo, anche se temo di immaginarlo. - Disse con un brivido. - Era il demone, vero? Ed è dentro Giles. -  
Il gatto annuì ed Eudial sospirò.  
\- Per fortuna sei riuscito a distrarlo, micio. Se non lo avessi graffiato, Tera sarebbe morta e probabilmente non sarei riuscito a catturarlo. Ora vieni, dobbiamo portarlo a casa prima che si svegli. -  
La ragazza si accertò che l'Osservatore fosse ancora svenuto e lo sollevò di peso, trascinandolo fino al furgone mentre il gatto la seguiva da vicino.

Eudial guidò in fretta fino a casa e chiamò Spike perché la aiutasse.  
Il vampiro spuntò dalla cucina, e guardò Giles, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa gli è successo? È ferito? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
\- È il demone. È dentro di lui e ha ferito Tera. Ho dovuto colpirlo per riuscire a catturarlo. Aiutami a portarlo di sopra. -  
Spike annuì e sollevò di peso l'Osservatore senza dire nulla. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per fare domande, ma ora la cosa più importante era riuscire a capire come neutralizzare il demone senza uccidere Giles.  
Lo gettò sul letto e l'Osservatore rimase immobile, ancora privo di sensi.  
Spike guardò Eudial che lo aveva raggiunto e lo guardava dalla soglia.  
\- Cosa facciamo ora? Lo teniamo legato come un salame finché non riusciamo a scacciare il demone. -  
La ragazza riflettè per qualche istante poi scosse la testa.  
\- Sarebbe troppo complicato e poi guarda quanto è gonfio il suo polso, credo di averglielo spezzato mentre lottavamo... Tenerlo legato potrebbe danneggiarlo e non voglio fare del male a Giles. -  
\- Ma non possiamo nemmeno lasciare il demone libero di andare a spasso come vuole. -  
\- Già. Ma potremmo usare un incantesimo per imprigionarlo. In uno dei libri di Giles dovrebbe esserci qualcosa del genere. Potremmo creare una barriera intorno alla sua stanza e sono abbastanza certa di poter costruire qualcosa per impedirgli di usare i poteri. -  
\- Mettiti subito al lavoro, allora. Io penserò alla barriera. -  
La ragazza annuì e fece per uscire dalla stanza, ma Spike la chiamò.  
\- Eu! - Disse il vampiro guardandola con affetto. - Lo salveremo, vedrai. -  
Eudial annuì e sorrise leggermente, poi corse via.

Spike chiuse il libro di magia e controllò che fosse tutto a posto.  
\- Ecco, ora la barriera è attiva. - Disse alla ragazza che era appena rientrata nella stanza. - Tu a che punto sei? -  
\- Ho finito anche io. - Rispose Eudial mostrandogli una croce d'argento. - Ho usato incantesimi molto potenti per questa. Quando gliela avrò messa al collo, non potrà toglierla e gli impedirà di usare qualsiasi potere. Inoltre se tenterà di fare del male a qualcuno, la croce gli farà provare un forte dolore. -  
\- Una versione magica del chip che mi avevano messo, allora... -  
\- Più o meno. -  
Il vampiro guardò meglio il ciondolo.  
\- Ma quella... -  
\- Si. - Confermò Eudial. - È la croce che Giles portava quando era posseduto dal potere di Valerius. Era già impregnata della sua essenza e quindi era l'ideale per concentrare e potenziare gli incantesimi che ho usato. C'era già un legame ed è stato più facile anche per me. -  
La ragazza si chinò sul letto e fece scivolare la croce intorno al collo dell'Osservatore, poi tagliò i legacci che lo immobilizzavano e gli mise una borsa di ghiaccio sul polso gonfio.  
\- Vieni Spike, andiamo a telefonare all'ospedale per avere notizie di Tera. Più tardi gli medicherò le ferite. -  
Eudial chiuse a chiave la porta e lei e Spike la seguì al piano di sotto.  
La ragazza compose il numero e Spike la osservò mentre parlava al telefono. Da quando aveva lottato contro Giles, era successo tutto così in fretta che Eudial non aveva avuto il tempo di fermarsi a pensare, ma Spike sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo e in quel momento avrebbe sofferto.  
Il vampiro vide il momento esatto in cui ciò accadde: Eudial agganciò il telefono e scoppiò in lacrime.  
Spike la abbracciò stretta e le asciugò le lacrime in silenzio, attendendo che fosse lei a parlare.  
Eudial singhiozzò per un po', poi si calmò leggermente e guardò Spike.  
\- Hanno detto che potrebbe morire... Le ferite sono molto gravi e i medici non possono fare altro, ora dipende tutto da lei... Spike, non l'ho mai sopportata e non facevamo altro che litigare, ma non voglio che muoia, non così! -  
Il vampiro la baciò delicatamente, ma Eudial si sciolse dal suo abbraccio nel vedere Valerius che la fissava. Il gatto aveva sentito le sue parole e sembrava sconvolto. Tristemente, Eudial lo prese fra le braccia e lo strinse a sè, dimenticando che un tempo lo aveva odiato per aver cercato di rubare il corpo di Giles. Ora era solo una creatura triste e spaventata, esattamente come lei e Spike. Gli carezzò il pelo macchiato di sangue e il gatto si appoggiò a lei come in cerca di conforto.  
Il vampiro tornò a stringere a sè sia Eudial che il gatto.  
In quel momento sentirono il rumore di vetri infranti.


	15. A Glance of His True Heart

Eudial e Spike alzarono la testa di scatto.  
\- Cosa è stato?! -  
\- Giles! -  
Eudial corse al piano di sopra, seguita immediatamente dal vampiro e spalancò la porta della camera dell'Osservatore.  
Fissò con orrore il letto vuoto e il vetro in frantumi, poi scorse Giles steso su un fianco sul pavimento sotto la finestra e corse a inginocchiarsi accanto a lui.  
Vide subito il taglio profondo sul polso e premette con forza sulla ferita per arrestare il sangue, poi si accorse che l'Osservatore stringeva ancora un pezzo di vetro nell'altra mano e la ragazza scoppiò a piangere rendendosi conto che era stato lui stesso a ferirsi.  
Spike la aiutò a far stendere di nuovo Giles sul letto e si occupò della ferita mentre Eudial lo scuoteva cercando di fargli riprendere conoscenza.  
L'Osservatore aprì gli occhi con un gemito e lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza per qualche secondo, prima di fissarlo sul volto di Eudial.  
\- Lasciami andare... - Disse a fatica con tono angosciato. - Perchè non mi hai lasciato morire? -  
La ragazza lo schiaffeggiò.  
\- Non osare tentare di fare ancora del male a Giles, mostro! -  
\- Dovevo morire. - Ripetè l'inglese come se non avesse sentito né lo schiaffo né le parole di Eudial. - Tera... Ho ucciso Tera... Se resto in vita morirà altra gente, devi lasciarmi morire, Eu! -  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Giles? Sei tu? Sei davvero tu Giles? -  
L'Osservatore le rivolse uno sguardo pieno di disperazione.  
\- Ti prego, Eu. Uccidimi, fallo prima che torni a controllare la mia mente... È dentro di me e mi usa per fare del male. Ho ucciso Tera e non ho potuto impedirlo in nessun modo... Ti prego... -  
\- Non parlare così, Giles. Tera è ancora viva, non l'hai uccisa. Lei è forte, ce la farà, stai calmo. -  
Eudial si chinò ad abbracciarlo, ma l'Osservatore tentò debolmente di respingerla.  
\- Stai lontana da me! Farò del male anche a te. Ora è debole perché il mio corpo è ferito, ma lo sento, è ancora dentro di me e sta riprendendo forza. Eu, approfitta di questo momento per distruggerlo. Se lo blocchi dentro di me e mi uccidi non avrà scampo... -  
La ragazza si staccò da lui per non agitarlo ulteriormente e nascose il viso contro il torace del vampiro, singhiozzando.  
\- Oh, Giles... -  
L'Osservatore la guardò per un attimo, sorpreso dalla familiarità di quella scena, poi si rese conto di averla già vista. Quella era la profezia che gli aveva fatto credere che sarebbe morto: Eudial che piangeva abbracciata a Spike e che chiamava il suo nome. Non che ci fosse andato tanto lontano, comunque.  
\- Devi farlo, lo sai anche tu. - Le disse con un tono più duro. - Se non ci fosse stata una barriera davanti alla finestra, ti avrei risparmiato questo dolore, ma... -  
\- Ma cosa?! In che modo esattamente trovarti spiaccicato sul prato del giardino mi avrebbe risparmiato un dolore?! Per caso il demone ti ha anche mangiato il cervello?! -  
Giles la guardò addolorato.  
\- Non posso fare ancora del male, non posso. Preferisco morire. -  
Eudial alzò la mano come per colpirlo, ma si fermò e gliela appoggiò sul viso in un gesto tenero.  
\- Non farai male a nessuno, Giles. Non permetterò a quel demone di usarti ancora per i suoi scopi. Guarda, - sollevò la croce d'argento in modo che potesse vederla - questa non gli permetterà di aggredire la gente e la barriera non lo lascerà uscire da questa stanza. Troveremo presto un modo per liberarci di lui senza farti del male, non avere paura, ti salveremo, te lo prometto. -  
Lo abbracciò di nuovo e stavolta Giles la lasciò fare, scoppiando a piangere anche lui.  
\- Xini. - Disse tra i singhiozzi. - Anche lei è posseduta... -  
\- Sssh, ora non pensarci. - Gli sussurrò Eudial come avrebbe potuto fare con un bambino spaventato. - Fidati di me, Giles, e non perdere la speranza. Devi essere forte e cercare di resistere perché ti prometto che ti tirerò fuori da questa situazione. E salveremo anche Xini. Ma tu non devi cercare mai più di ucciderti o di farti del male. -  
\- Ma che succederà se dovessi fallire? Se non ci fosse più speranza? -  
La ragazza lo baciò sulla guancia con tenerezza.  
\- Avevo paura che il demone ti avesse rubato l'anima, ma ora so che sei lì. Non fallirò. Ma non devi fare più sciocchezze. Se... - Fece una piccola pausa, come per trovare la forza di proseguire - se fosse necessario, ci penserò io a distruggere il demone. Ma non ce ne sarà bisogno. -  
\- Lo prometti, Eu? -  
\- Si. -  
L'Osservatore chiuse gli occhi annuendo leggermente.  
\- Ora cerca di riposare un po'. Sei ferito. -  
Giles riaprì gli occhi, guardandola spaventato.  
\- S-se ora dormo potrei non essere io quello che si sveglierà. - Disse debolmente.  
La ragazza gli prese una mano e gliela tenne stretta fra le sue.  
\- Guardami, Giles. Io sono qui e ci sarò quando il demone sarà sconfitto. Non lascerò che ti succeda nulla di male. Mi hai sempre protetta e sostenuta, ora lascia che sia io a farlo. -  
\- Ti voglio bene, Eu. - Sussurrò Giles, profondamente commosso.  
\- Lo so e te ne voglio anche io. - Rispose Eudial baciandolo in fronte. - Ora dormi tranquillo. -  
L'Osservatore tornò a chiudere gli occhi e sprofondò in un sonno sfinito.

Spike scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Eudial e le asciugò una lacrima con un dito.  
\- Era così terrorizzato... Povero Giles... - Sospirò la ragazza continuando a tenere la mano dell'Osservatore tra le sue. Gli aveva immobilizzato e bendato il polso ferito e medicato le altre ferite, ma non se la sentiva di lasciarlo solo anche se ora dormiva profondamente.  
Lo squillo del telefono la fece rabbrividire e guardò Spike, spaurita. E se Tera fosse morta? Giles non sarebbe riuscito a perdonarselo.  
Il vampiro si alzò e andò in fretta a rispondere.  
Tornò dopo pochi minuti e rispose subito alla muta domanda di Eudial.  
\- Era Anya. Era abbastanza preoccupata, perché quando è tornata in negozio lo ha trovato chiuso e pieno di sangue. -  
\- Le hai spiegato quello che è successo? -  
\- Si, ma non pensa di poterci aiutare. Ha sentito parlare di quel tipo di demoni, ma non sa come cacciarli dal corpo che hanno occupato. Non senza danneggiarlo irrimediabilmente almeno. L'unico modo è quello di ingannarli. Ma ormai hanno i ricordi e le conoscenze di Giles e Xini, non cadranno ancora nello stesso tranello. -  
\- Dobbiamo trovare un modo, Spike! -  
\- Comunque Anya ha detto che cercherà di informarsi contattando alcune sue vecchie conoscenze. Intanto troverà una scusa con i clienti del negozio. -  
\- Cosa credi che abbia intenzione di fare Xinuxunil? -  
\- Non ne ho idea. Forse cercherà di liberare il suo compagno. Metterò un altro incantesimo intorno alla casa per impedirle di entrare. -  
Eudial annuì, poi chinò la testa a guardare Valerius che le era saltato in grembo stringendo un foglio di carta in bocca.  
La ragazza prese il foglio e lo lesse: era una lista di titoli di libri di magia e in fondo una sola parola seguita da un punto interrogativo.  
\- Vivrà? - Lesse Eudial in un sussurro e guardò il gatto: anche lui sembrava sentirsi sperduto e spaurito come lei. Il suo pelo era ancora sporco di sangue e arruffato e teneva una zampa sollevata come se gli facesse male appoggiarla.  
Incerta se la domanda si riferisse a Tera o a Giles, Eudial rispose a entrambe.  
\- Giles non è ferito gravemente, starà meglio presto. Il problema è riuscire a liberarlo dal demone, ma ci riusciremo, dobbiamo riuscirci. E questi libri mi saranno molto utili, grazie Val. Quanto a Tera... - Eudial sospirò. - Non lo so. Il medico con cui ho parlato disperava di salvarla, ma lei è la Cacciatrice. Giles dice sempre che le Cacciatrici hanno notevoli capacità di guarigione... Possiamo solo sperare che ce la faccia. -  
Prese il tovagliolo bagnato con cui aveva rinfrescato il viso di Giles e lo passò sul pelo di Valerius cercando di pulirlo dalle macchie di sangue. Il gatto la lasciò fare e le affondò il muso tra le pieghe della maglia, inerte come un peluche.


	16. Reflection. Surprise. Terror.

Eudial si svegliò, destata dal movimento della mano di Giles che aveva continuato a stringere anche nel sonno e guardò l'Osservatore.  
Giles aprì gli occhi lentamente e la fissò per qualche secondo, poi ritrasse la mano di scatto, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito per la fitta di dolore che gli attraversò l'altro braccio per quel movimento brusco.  
\- Giles? -  
L'inglese la fissò gelido.  
\- Non osare toccarmi, strega! -  
Eudial sostenne quello sguardo e gli rispose freddamente.  
\- Sei tornato, demone. Esci subito dal corpo di Giles. -  
Il demone le rivolse uno sguardo sarcastico.  
\- E perché dovrei farlo? Solo per far piacere a te? -  
\- Mettiamola così, se esci senza fare storie ti uccido e basta. In caso contrario ti farò pagare tutto il male fatto da te e da tutti i tuoi simili. -  
\- Non faresti mai del male al tuo caro Osservatore. -  
Eudial gli guardò il polso, inarcando leggermente un sopracciglio.  
\- Ne sei certo? -  
Il demone la guardò, un po' meno baldanzoso.  
\- In ogni caso non lo uccideresti, quindi scordati pure che mi muova da qui. La vita di questo patetico umano è mia, ormai, non puoi farci niente. -  
\- Questo lo vedremo. -  
\- Oh, si, lo vedremo. - Ripetè il demone con un sorriso sinistro, gettando di lato le coperte per avventarsi su Eudial. - Voglio divorare le tue viscere, strega! -  
La ragazza rimase immobile e accennò un leggero sorriso nel vederlo ricadere all'indietro sul letto, contorcendosi di dolore come se fosse stato percorso da una scossa elettrica.  
Si chinò su di lui e lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Dicevi? -  
Il demone ansimò cercando di riprendere fiato.  
\- Cosa... cosa mi hai fatto?! -  
\- Diciamo che adesso Valerius è più pericoloso di te. - Eudial indicò il gatto. -Lui può graffiarti, tu non puoi più fare male a una mosca. -  
\- Non avrò pace finché non avrò sparso i tuoi pezzetti per la stanza, strega. -  
\- Provaci pure se sei tanto masochista da voler provare un dolore tanto forte a ogni tentativo. A me sembra stupido. E poi, se posso essere sincera, fai un po' schifo con questa storia delle viscere sparse. Voi demoni dovete per forza essere tanto di cattivo gusto? -  
Il demone emise una specie di ringhio rabbioso, ma non accennò a muoversi ed Eudial sorrise con cattiveria.  
\- Non credo che ti divertirai tanto nel corpo di Giles e io farò di tutto per renderti il soggiorno ancora più spiacevole. Pensaci. -  
Raccolse il gatto e uscì dalla stanza lasciandolo solo.  
Il demone fece per inseguirla, ma la barriera magica lo bloccò sulla soglia.

\- Allora, come sta Rupert? -  
\- Il demone ha di nuovo preso il controllo. -  
Il vampiro scosse la testa tristemente e indicò la tv accesa.  
\- Guarda. Sembra incredibile, ma lei è lì. -  
\- Xini?! -  
\- Sta presentando il suo cd come se nulla fosse. -  
\- Vuole rubare sul serio la sua vita... -  
\- E probabilmente se non avessi sorpreso Giles che cercava di uccidere Tera, sarebbero riusciti a ingannarci... -  
\- Quello non era Giles. È un demone schifoso che si approfitta di lui. Hai trovato nulla sui libri di Giles? -  
\- Non ancora, ma devo controllarne ancora parecchi. -  
\- Resti tu a tenerlo d'occhio? -  
\- Vai in ospedale? -  
\- Si. -  
Valerius si mise davanti a lei, miagolando.  
\- Che c'è, micio? Vorrei poter capire quello che dici. -  
Il gatto le saltò in braccio, nonostante la zampa dolorante ed Eudial lo prese al volo, per evitare che si facesse ulteriormente male.  
\- Vuoi venire anche tu? - Chiese, rendendosi conto di quello che voleva Valerius. - Ma i gatti non possono entrare in ospedale... -  
Valerius la guardò con aria supplichevole e la ragazza lo infilò nella borsa.  
\- ...quindi devi fare silenzio e non farti scoprire. A dopo Spike, stai attento. -

Il demone tornò a sedere sul bordo del letto ribollendo di rabbia: aveva esplorato attentamente la stanza e il bagno comunicante, ma non c'era modo di uscire e di spezzare la barriera né alcunchè da usare come arma per aggredire quella stupida strega. Eudial aveva rimosso ogni oggetto che potesse essere minimamente pericoloso e in ogni caso l'amuleto che gli aveva messo al collo lo avrebbe fermato. Forse avrebbe potuto infierire sul corpo di Giles, ma non era certo di volerci provare: il dolore acuto che proveniva dal polso fratturato e dal taglio non era affatto gradevole e lui non era ansioso di aggiungervene altro. Il demone cominciava a pensare di aver fatto un errore a possedere quel corpo e non poteva abbandonarlo perché Eudial lo avrebbe ucciso di certo non appena si fosse mosso.  
Sferrò un pugno rabbioso al cuscino, ottenendo solo di finire a contorcersi sul letto per il dolore che proveniva dal braccio ferito.

Eudial entrò nella stanza in silenzio e richiuse la porta delicatamente. Non che facesse molta differenza visto che, a detta dei medici, Tera era in un coma da cui non avrebbe potuto svegliarsi. La ragazza provò una stretta al cuore nel vedere la ragazza tanto pallida e immobile nel letto, ma si costrinse ad avere fiducia nei poteri di guarigione della Cacciatrice.  
Valerius si affacciò dalla borsa di Eudial e, dopo essersi assicurato che non ci fosse nessuno in giro, saltò sul letto, acciambellandosi sul cuscino, accanto al viso di Tera con un sospiro triste.  
Eudial distolse lo sguardo dalla Cacciatrice e prese dalla borsa il libro di incantesimi, iniziando a recitare l'incantesimo di protezione che avrebbe impedito a Xini di finire il lavoro.  
Quando ebbe finito ripose il libro a malincuore, consapevole che ora non poteva più usarlo come una scusa per non pensare a quello che stava succedendo.  
Da quando era entrata nel negozio e aveva visto Giles che stava aggredendo Tera, si era imposta di essere forte e in fondo non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di fermarsi a riflettere, ma ora non aveva più nulla da fare e i pensieri stavano iniziando ad affollarsi nella sua mente.  
Le sembrava incredibile che fossero passate soltanto poco più di un giorno da quel momento, e poco meno di due da quando Giles era venuto a caccia di vampiri con loro l'ultima volta.  
Guardando Tera, Eudial provava dispiacere per lei e una rabbia immensa verso quei demoni che non facevano altro che distruggere la vita della gente. Ripensò a quello che aveva provato nel combattere contro il golem con le sembianze di Giles e si disse che per Tera doveva essere stato ancora peggio visto che Giles era l'unica persona al mondo per la quale avesse dimostrato di provare affetto.  
\- Non voleva farlo, - le disse con le lacrime agli occhi - Giles non voleva farti del male. Quello scemo ha tentato di uccidersi perché non potesse succedere di nuovo, figurati. Ma lo salveremo, distruggeremo il demone che lo controlla, stanne certa e per allora devi stare bene anche tu così potrai aiutarci a farlo a pezzi. Abbiamo bisogno di te, Tera, resisti. -  
Tera non si mosse ed Eudial sospirò.  
\- Meglio tornare a casa, Val. Non voglio lasciare Spike solo con quel mostro troppo a lungo. - Disse, ma il gatto non accennò a muoversi, limitandosi a fissarla con aria risoluta.  
\- Cosa? Vuoi restare qui? -  
Eudial stava per dirgli di non essere stupido, ma si rese conto di quanto fosse difficile la situazione anche per lui. Le uniche due persone con cui potesse parlare erano in pericolo e Valerius era completamente solo. Gli carezzò la testa e il gatto la guardò, sorpreso da quel gesto.  
\- Stà attento. - Gli disse semplicemente, poi uscì dalla stanza in silenzio.


	17. My Name is Gauk

Il demone si era dovuto rassegnare a quella forzata prigionia, visto che non aveva alcun modo di fuggire e si era steso sul letto cercando di recuperare le forze in attesa del momento buono per vendicarsi di quel trattamento.  
Si svegliò con un grido nel sentire la fitta di dolore che gli attraversò il braccio come una scossa e si trovò nuovamente a fissare gli occhi color rosso sangue della strega che gli stringeva il polso ferito.  
\- Che diavolo fai, cretina?! -  
\- Esattamente quello che desidero: farti male. -  
\- Non immagini nemmeno quello che ti farò quando potrò metterti le mani addosso. -  
\- Non ci tengo a conoscere le fantasie malate di voi demoni, grazie. -  
\- Pregherai per poterle considerare solo fantasie. -  
Eudial aumentò leggermente la stretta sul polso e sorrise nel vedergli apparire minuscole goccioline di sudore sul viso.  
\- A quanto pare sono io quella che ha il potere di fare male. Te lo ripeto, esci di lì e poni una fine alle tue sofferenze. -  
\- Scordatelo. -  
Eudial strinse di più e il demone si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
\- Sicuro? -  
\- Lei verrà a salvarmi. -  
\- Lei? Il demone che è dentro Xini? -  
Il demone sorrise crudelmente.  
\- Esattamente. Lei vi farà a pezzi e mi libererà e allora potremo vivere nel vostro mondo rubando le vite di questi due umani. -  
\- Sempre che gliene importi qualcosa di te. Se fossi in lei ti abbandonerei al tuo destino e mi terrei alla larga dai problemi. -  
Le parole di Eudial sembrarono colpire il demone.  
\- Glasya non lo farebbe mai! - Ribattè, irritato. - Lei mi ama! -  
Eudial lo guardò per qualche secondo, stupita, poi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
\- Che hai da ridere, razza di cretina?! -  
\- Andiamo! Un demone che sbudella la gente e si diverte a rubare le vite altrui che mi viene a parlare d'amore?! Non essere ridicolo. -  
\- Credi che non possiamo amare? Vallo a chiedere al tuo amico vampiro se sto mentendo! E chiedi pure ad Anyanka se non ha mai sentito parlare di Gauk e Glasya nel corso dei secoli. - Aggiunse, restando leggermente deluso nel vedere che Eudial non appariva minimamente impressionata.  
\- Sai una cosa? Che venga pure la tua amichetta. Mi divertirò a fare a pezzi anche lei. -  
\- Non faresti male a un'innocente. -  
\- Non esserne troppo convinto. - Disse Eudial stringendogli di nuovo il polso. - Se posso fare questo al corpo di Giles, non mi farò scrupoli con Xini, non ti illudere. -  
Gauk la guardò con odio, ma non cercò di attaccarla: il braccio gli faceva troppo male per aggiungere altro dolore a quello che già provava.  
Eudial gli lasciò andare il polso e si avviò alla porta.  
\- Ah, sai una cosa? - Disse, girandosi sulla soglia per guardarlo. - Forse avrai preso i ricordi di Giles, ma credo che ti sia scordato di rubargli anche l'intelligenza, altrimenti non mi avresti mai detto i vostri nomi. Ora sarà molto più facile cercare informazioni su di voi. Grazie mille, Gauk. -  
Pronunciò l'ultima parola in tono beffardo e si chiuse la porta alle spalle mentre il demone ringhiava rabbiosamente.

Anya sedette davanti alla tazza di the che Eudial le aveva servito e prese un biscotto con aria assorta.  
\- Glasya e Gauk hai detto? Si, credo di averne sentito parlare. Se non sbaglio hanno sempre agito in coppia fino a un paio di secoli fa. Erano parecchio famosi all'epoca perché erano soliti rubare i corpi di due innamorati e continuare a vivere la loro vita finché ne avevano voglia, seminando la morte tra le persone che vivevano vicino a loro. Quando si annoiavano, distruggevano i corpi che avevano scelto e ne cercavano altri, poi deve essere successo qualcosa perché sono spariti. Non credevo che fossero ancora in circolazione. -  
\- E non sai cosa sia successo due secoli fa? -  
\- No, è stata una faccenda piuttosto oscura. -  
\- Dobbiamo scoprirlo. Probabilmente possiamo trovare un loro punto debole. -  
\- È probabile, per quanto secondo me un punto debole lo avete già trovato. - Anya indicò il soffitto. - Gauk. Riuscire a catturarlo è stata una bella mossa. -  
\- Credi che possa esserci utile in qualche modo? -  
\- Tra loro due è il più debole, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente. Se riuscirete a manipolarlo nel modo giusto, potrete usarlo per arrivare a Glasya. -

Valerius si appiattì sotto al letto mentre l'infermiera si muoveva nella stanza e tese le orecchie per essere certo di sentirla uscire. Guardò un raggio di sole che si allungava sul pavimento e che illuminava le minuscole particelle di polvere che vi si posavano e si chiese distrattamente quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che qualche inserviente venisse a spazzarle via.  
Quella stanza di ospedale era tanto pulita e bianca, quasi asettica, che gli faceva venire i brividi. Come poteva essere un posto di guarigione quello? Era così freddo e deprimente da far pensare alla morte.  
Quando era stato investito dall'auto a Sunnydale, lo studio del veterinario gli era sembrato un luogo gelido e ostile che lo aveva riempito di terrore. Svegliarsi a casa di Giles, avvolto in un maglione dell'Osservatore e sistemato comodamente in una cestina imbottita era stato completamente diverso e il calore che aveva provato in quel momento lo aveva fatto sentire meglio. Come poteva riprendersi Tera se la tenevano in un luogo tanto orribile?  
Finalmente l'infermiera uscì e il gatto potè muoversi dal suo nascondiglio e tornare a occupare il suo posto sul cuscino accanto al viso di Tera.  
La ragazza era ancora pallidissima, tanto che le sue labbra sembravano quasi bianche e respirava debolmente. Se non fosse stato per i monitor che pulsavano ritmicamente, il gatto avrebbe avuto difficoltà a capire se fosse viva o morta. L'unica macchia più scura nel pallore del suo viso era un grosso livido sulla guancia destra, dove Giles l'aveva colpita la prima volta.  
Valerius avvicinò il naso alla guancia di lei, fino a sfiorarla e riprese a parlarle piano.  
\- Sono qui con te, non me ne ero andato. Non ti ho lasciato sola, non avere paura... Che scemo che sono! Tu non hai mai paura, sono io il fifone... Tu hai sempre combattuto, non ti sei mai arresa, nemmeno davanti al destino. E io non ti ho mai detto quanto ti ammiro per questo... perciò non arrenderti ora, ti prego, voglio che tu lo sappia, voglio potertelo dire... E voglio tornare a parlare con te e con Giles, anche se mi chiami sempre "pulcioso"... Non mi importa, davvero! E non sono più arrabbiato perche mi hai messo sotto il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda, me lo meritavo in fondo... Anzi sai una cosa? Ho letto anche il tuo diario... Vedi, ora che lo sai devi svegliarti, non vorrai lasciare impunita una cosa del genere? -  
Il gatto continuò a parlarle a lungo, interrompendosi solo per correre a nascondersi sotto il letto o dietro al comodino quando sentiva la porta che si apriva per far entrare un medico o un'infermiera.


	18. Betrayal

Spike scattò in piedi, alzando la testa dal libro che stava leggendo.  
\- Forse ho trovato qualcosa! - Gridò, facendo trasalire Eudial che stava sfogliando un giornale in cerca di notizie su ulteriori omicidi.  
\- È un modo per liberare Giles? -  
\- No, ma potrebbe esserci utile. È un'antica leggenda che parla di Gauk e Glasya. Se è vera, potrebbe darci qualche idea su come sconfiggerli. -  
La ragazza avvicinò la sua sedia a quella di Spike.  
\- Cosa dice? -  
\- La prima parte parla delle stragi compiute da quei due: Glasya amava fare a pezzi i cadaveri delle vittime, mentre Gauk era più discreto, limitandosi a risucchiare la vita e le energie dei malcapitati. Se Gauk fosse stato da solo nessuno lo avrebbe mai scoperto, ma la sua compagna amava le uccisioni scenografiche. In ogni caso quei due seminavano il terrore nei villaggi che infestavano, fino a due secoli fa... -  
\- Deve essere la storia di cui parlava Anya! -  
\- Due secoli fa apparve un terzo demone, chiamato Morfran, non si sa se fosse stato generato da loro due, ma sembrava avere un legame molto forte con Glasya. Per un certo periodo seminarono la distruzione tutti e tre insieme. Poi le cronache diventano confuse e contraddittorie, ma a quanto pare l'equilibrio si ruppe e Morfran affrontò e sconfisse Gauk intrappolandolo in una sfera di cristallo, e da quel momento si incrinarono anche i suoi rapporti con Glasya che sembrò svanire dalla faccia della Terra. La cosa interessante è che questa storia è stata scritta da un monaco che afferma di averla sentita narrare dall'uomo che era stato posseduto da Guak. -  
\- Quindi è sopravvissuto! -  
\- Esatto! -  
\- Allora noi forse non sappiamo come tirare fuori quegli esseri da Giles e da Xini, ma loro lo sanno! Se riusciamo a trovare il modo di farli parlare, scopriremo come aiutare Giles. -  
\- Insieme sono molto forti, ma se potessimo metterli uno contro l'altra potrebbero annientarsi a vicenda. -  
In quel momento un'esplosione di potere fece tremare la barriera intorno alla casa.  
Eudial guardò fuori dalla finestra.  
\- È lei. -  
La ragazza si alzò, avviandosi al piano di sopra.  
\- Dove vai, Eu? -  
\- È tempo di far fare un giretto al nostro demone. -

Gauk era in piedi davanti alla finestra rotta, attento a non sfiorare la barriera, ma quando Eudial entrò si voltò a guardarla con un sorriso cattivo.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, lei è qui, è venuta a salvarmi! Tra poco ti vedrò piangere e supplicare, ma mi toglierò il gusto di strapparti gli organi interni uno ad uno prima di lasciarti morire! -  
\- Si, si, come no. Ora vieni! - Disse afferrandolo per il braccio ferito e costringendolo a seguirla verso la porta. -  
\- Cosa vuoi fare?! - Chiese il demone, stringendo i denti per resistere al dolore. Il corpo di quello stupido umano lo faceva sentire debole e oltre al dolore aveva l'impressione di bruciare di febbre. Gauk sentì un terrore sottile che si insinuava nella mente e gli faceva temere che Eudial fosse lì per ucciderlo proprio quando Glasya era sul punto di liberarlo.  
La ragazza recitò un altro incantesimo e il terrore aumentò quando il demone si rese conto che lo aveva bloccato dentro quel fragile corpo.  
Se lo avesse ucciso ora, Glasya non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per salvarlo.  
\- Che intenzioni hai?! -  
Eudial lo spinse verso la porta, aprendo la barriera per un attimo per farlo passare.  
\- È ora di fare una passeggiata. Andiamo. -  
Lo trascinò giù per le scale verso la porta di casa. Spike li raggiunse sulla soglia.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare, Eu? -  
\- Una chiacchierata con l'amichetta di questo qui. -  
Abbassò la seconda barriera per il tempo sufficiente a uscire e spinse fuori Gauk tenendolo davanti a sé.  
\- Sei venuta! Non ne avevo dubbi! -  
\- Avresti dovuto raggiungermi subito dopo aver ucciso quella ragazzina. Come hai fatto a farti catturare?! - Disse Glasya, gelida.  
Gauk abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Sono... sono stato colto di sorpresa... -  
\- Si, da un gatto. - Disse Eudial scoppiando a ridere. - Il tuo amico qui si è fatto fregare da un essere che pesa pochi chili e che non è capace nemmeno di catturare i topi. -  
\- È vero? - Chiese la demonessa e il suo volto avvampò di rabbia nel leggere la conferma alle parole di Eudial sul volto del suo compagno. - Come hai potuto essere tanto inetto?! -  
\- Io... - Iniziò a dire debolmente Gauk, ma Eudial lo zittì torcendogli il braccio dietro alla schiena.  
\- Il tuo amico e io abbiamo fatto delle chiacchierate interessanti. - Disse, soddisfatta nel vedere che Glasya sembrava arrabbiarsi sempre di più.  
\- Cosa le hai detto?! - Ringhiò.  
\- Niente, lo giuro amore! -  
\- Si, in effetti non voleva parlare, Glasya. - Disse Eudial, sottolineando l'ultima parola.  
Le sue parole ottennero l'effetto voluto: il volto di Glasya si contorse in una maschera di rabbia, mentre Gauk aveva un aspetto totalmente infelice e sembrava terrorizzato.  
\- Gli hai detto i nostri nomi, razza di idiota?! - Gridò. - Cosa altro le hai raccontanto, imbecille?! Magari le hai detto come sconfiggerci! -  
\- Oh, ancora no, ma sono certa che riuscirò a trovare il modo di farmi raccontare quello che gli ha fatto Morfran. -  
Glasya sorrise gelida.  
\- Non credo proprio. Ho fatto un errore a riportarlo in vita. Me ne rendo conto solo ora, ma me lo ricordavo meno cretino. Non importa, rimediamo subito. -  
Gauk la guardò, senza capire.  
\- Liberami, Glasya, e la uccideremo insieme! -  
\- Per permetterti di raccontare i nostri segreti a qualcun altro? Morfran aveva ragione. Sei troppo stupido per vivere, razza di demone fallito! -  
Lanciò verso di lui una palla di potere oscuro e lo avrebbe incenerito se Eudial non lo avesse gettato di lato, bloccando l'attacco col suo stesso potere.  
\- Provaci di nuovo! - La sfidò Eudial. - Posso distruggere il tuo corpo e ucciderti. Sai che lo farò se non mi lascerai scelta! -  
Glasya la guardò con odio, ma decise di ritirarsi per il momento e si trasportò via con la magia.  
Eudial guardò Gauk: il demone era ancora seduto per terra con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e tremava.  
\- Allora, dov'è il vostro grande amore? -  
\- Mi avrebbe ucciso... Lei voleva uccidermi... - Disse quasi meccanicamente. - Glasya... -  
Eudial lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece alzare, sollevandolo quasi di peso e lo spinse in casa.  
Il demone si lasciò riportare nella stanza di Giles, troppo sconvolto per reagire.  
\- È colpa tua. - Sussurrò, guardando Eudial. - Sei stata tu! La pagherai per questo! - Concluse gridando e avventandosi su di lei, solo per crollare a terra in preda al dolore.  
Eudial lo guardò, impassibile.  
\- Io non ho fatto nulla, carino. Le ho solo detto la verità, poi ha fatto tutto lei. Io casomai ti ho evitato di finire arrosto. -  
La ragazza uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo solo in ginocchio sul pavimento, in preda a un turbinio di emozioni che raramente aveva provato nella sua vita di Demone.


	19. Back from Hell

Gauk si passò una mano sul viso, incredulo nel vederla bagnata di lacrime. Non era possibile che stesse piangendo, doveva essere colpa di quello stupido corpo umano, si disse, così come dal corpo dovevano dipendere i brividi di freddo che lo coglievano quando pensava a Glasya.  
Le sue parole, ogni suo gesto, erano impressi a fuoco nella sua mente e sembravano fargli sanguinare qualunque cosa un demone avesse al posto del cuore. Glasya che voleva ucciderlo... Glasya che diceva di aver sbagliato a riportarlo in vita... Glasya che non avrebbe più camminato al suo fianco...  
Ogni volta che pensava a lei si sentiva soffocare e alla fine si abbandonò a quello che gli suggeriva di fare quel corpo umano, rannicchiandosi sul letto e scoppiando in singhiozzi disperati.

\- Stai bene, Eu? - Spike la guardò, preoccupato e si avvicinò a lei per abbracciarla. - Mi hai spaventato, se aveste iniziato a combattere, saresti riuscita a sconfiggerla? -  
Eudial si appoggiò al corpo del vampiro, inclinando la testa per poggiarla sulla sua spalla.  
\- Forse si, ma non ne sono certa. Probabilmente sarei riuscita a coglierla di sorpresa, ma avrei dovuto uccidere Xini. Per fortuna lo ha capito anche lei, ci contavo. Se avessi dovuto ucciderla, Giles ne sarebbe stato distrutto. -  
\- Ma ora lei vorrà vendicarsi di certo. Dobbiamo aspettarci un attacco feroce. -  
\- Però ha fatto quello che volevo. Ora i legami tra quei due sono strappati. Dobbiamo convincere Gauk a mettersi contro di lei, forse non ci vorrà molto, credo che ci sia rimasto molto male per quel tradimento. -  
\- Sei stata brava, ma ora riposati un po' Eu,devi essere esausta... -  
Spike sedette sul divano e fece stendere Eudial accanto a lui, in modo che potesse appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò quasi subito, tranquilla nel sapere che Spike era accanto a lei e avrebbe vegliato sul suo sonno.

Quando si svegliò qualche ora dopo, Eudial chiamò l'ospedale per avere notizie di Tera, poi tornò dal vampiro in salotto.  
\- Nessuna novità? -  
\- No. E non so se sia un bene o un male. -  
\- Perlomeno Valerius non si è fatto scoprire. -  
\- Già, almeno quello. Meglio che vada a vedere in che condizioni è il nostro demone. -  
Spike annuì e la ragazza salì le scale.  
Eudial entrò nella stanza di Giles e scorse subito l'uomo profondamente addormentato, col viso affondato nel cuscino e ancora umido di lacrime.  
Con un sospiro andò a sedere sul bordo del letto e gli sfiorò una guancia con la mano trovandola calda di febbre. Si sentiva in colpa per aver fatto soffrire il corpo dell'Osservatore, ma non poteva permettersi di essere tenera con il demone, se voleva annientarlo.  
L'uomo si svegliò al suo tocco e si mosse, girandosi sulla schiena. Eudial si allontanò prudentemente di qualche centimetro.  
\- Eu... sei tu? Cosa è successo? - Chiese con un filo di voce.  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa.  
\- Giles? -  
\- Sei riuscita a sconfiggerlo? No... lo sento, è ancora dentro di me... -  
Eudial lo abbracciò forte.  
\- Come hai fatto a riprendere il controllo, Giles? Sono così felice di rivederti! -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea... Io non ho fatto nulla, ero in una specie di oblio, poi ho aperto gli occhi e c'eri tu. - Si fermò un attimo, tremando e la guardò, quasi spaventato. - Tera. Come sta Tera? -  
\- Meglio, starà bene presto. -  
Giles si appoggiò a lei, abbattuto.  
\- La verità, Eu. Ti prego non mentirmi. -  
\- È in coma. I dottori non possono dirci nulla. Valerius è rimasto con lei. -  
Eudial lo tenne stretto e piansero insieme per un po', poi Giles si staccò da lei.  
\- Devo vederla... Ti prego lasciami andare da lei... -  
\- Giles, non puoi muoverti da qui. Sei ferito, hai la febbre e poi... -  
\- Il demone mi ha lasciato libero per il momento e non hai detto tu stessa che puoi controllarlo? -  
La ragazza riflettè per un attimo, triste per il dolore che leggeva negli occhi di Giles. Inoltre il polso dell'Osservatore era gonfio e sembrava peggiorato.  
\- Va bene. Verrai con me in ospedale, ma prima di vedere Tera ti farai visitare il braccio, ok? -  
Giles annuì ed Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Ok, allora preparati e andiamo. -

Valerius sentì la porta che si apriva e si precipitò a nascondersi sotto il letto, poi si rese conto che la persona appena entrata aveva un odore familiare e balzò fuori soffiando e gonfiando il pelo.  
\- Non finirai il tuo lavoro, mostro! -  
Giles lo guardò tristemente, chinando la testa senza rispondere ed Eudial si affrettò a raggiungerlo e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, poi si rivolse al gatto.  
\- Va tutto bene, Valerius. È Giles. Non farà del male a Tera. Vieni.- Disse, chinandosi a prenderlo in braccio. - Lasciamoli soli per qualche minuto. No, non temere. Anche se tornasse sotto l'influenza del demone non potrebbe farle nulla. Giles, noi ti aspettiamo fuori. -  
L'Osservatore non rispose, fissando il viso di Tera, come ipnotizzato dal pallore della ragazza.  
Si avvicinò al letto, senza osare toccarla e rimase immobile a guardarla.  
\- Mi dispiace Tera... - Sussurrò. - Non ti meritavi tutto questo... È tutta colpa mia... -  
Chiuse gli occhi in preda al dolore che gli opprimeva l'anima ed ebbe la certezza che avrebbe perso i sensi, invece riaprì gli occhi sentendosi sostenere e vide Eudial al suo fianco.  
La ragazza lo condusse fuori dalla stanza e lo fece sedere su un divanetto nel corridoio.  
\- Stai bene Giles? Quando sono entrata eri immobile e pallido come un cadavere. Non ti ho visto fare il minimo movimento almeno per un minuto. -  
\- Cosa? Ma sono stato solo pochi secondi nella stanza... -  
Eudial lo fissò, preoccupata.  
\- Giles, sei rimasto lì dentro almeno per dieci minuti. -  
\- Non... non ricordo di esserci stato così tanto... Non avrò fatto del male a Tera?! -  
Eudial gli asciugò il viso con un fazzoletto.  
\- Stai tranquillo, non le hai fatto niente. Non avresti potuto. -  
\- Certo, niente a parte pugnalarla... -  
\- Smettila di parlare così! È stato il demone, non tu. -  
\- È colpa mia, Eu. Quando... quando il demone mi ha preso... - rabbrividì al ricordo - ...non ho fatto nulla per difendermi. Avrei potuto lottare, almeno provarci... ma non ho fatto nulla... S-se avessi resistito forse ora Tera... -  
Eudial lo abbracciò.  
\- Non pensarci, Giles, ormai è inutile. Tormentarti in questo modo non può cambiare il passato, non farti male in questo modo, ti prego... -  
\- Come puoi dirmi di non pensarci?! Tera è in quelle condizioni a causa mia! Se morirà sarò io ad averla uccisa, con le mie mani! Avresti dovuto uccidermi, Eu! -  
Eudial lo colpì con uno schiaffo secco, non tanto forte da fargli male, ma abbastanza forte per farlo calmare. Giles la guardò quasi sorpreso per un attimo, poi scoppiò a piangere sommessamente fra le braccia della ragazza.  
Eudial lo lasciò piangere a lungo, carezzandogli i capelli in modo rassicurante, poi, quando le lacrime iniziarono a fermarsi, si alzò e lo lasciò solo per qualche minuto per permettergli di riprendere il controllo. Prese una bottiglietta di succo di frutta al distributore automatico e tornò dall'Osservatore. Era rimasto seduto sul divanetto con aria abbattuta, pallido e con gli occhi arrossati, ma sembrava essersi calmato.  
Eudial gli premette la bottiglietta fresca sul viso e gli carezzò la guancia con l'altra mano.  
\- Bevi questo, ti farà sentire meglio. Poi ti riporto a casa. -  
Giles fece per scuotere la testa, ma Eudial alzò una mano in un gesto severo.  
\- Niente obiezioni, Giles. Ti sei già scordato che meno di un'ora fa volevano ricoverarti per la frattura al polso? Hai anche la febbre e hai avuto un vuoto di dieci minuti. Bevi il tuo succo di frutta e poi vieni con me senza discussioni altrimenti chiamo gli infermieri e ti faccio ricoverare davvero. -


	20. A Flower on My Grave

Eudial sedette sul bordo del letto e sorrise con affetto all'Osservatore mentre gli sistemava le coperte.  
\- Come ti senti? Fa ancora male il polso? -  
\- Con tutti gli antidolorifici che mi hanno dato in ospedale, credo che non potrebbe farmi male nemmeno se me lo tagliassero di netto. Mi sento stordito però... -  
\- Credo che sia normale. Cerca di riposare e vedrai che guarirai presto. -  
\- Eu, non è così semplice, lo sai anche tu. Non è andato via, è ancora dentro di me e prima o poi tornerà a controllarmi e a farmi fare cose orribili... - Disse Giles, avvilito. - Non sono abbastanza forte per resistergli, lo hai visto no? -  
Eudial gli prese la mano sana e la tenne stretta tra le sue.  
\- Passerà anche questo, te lo prometto. Lo supereremo insieme e andrà tutto a posto. -  
Giles sospirò tristemente.  
\- Sono così stanco, Eu. Non ce la faccio, non posso combattere ancora... -  
La ragazza gli carezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
\- Non pensarci Giles, andremo avanti un passo alla volta e io ti sosterrò quando non riuscirai a proseguire. Ora chiudi gli occhi e rilassati, non sei solo. Io sono qui con te e non permetterò che ti succeda nulla di male. -  
Rimase a confortarlo finché il respiro di Giles non si fece più lento e regolare facendole capire che finalmente l'Osservatore si era addormentato.  
Lili era salita sul letto, ma Eudial la lasciò fare: se Giles si fosse svegliato, sarebbe stato contento di trovarsela accanto.

Valerius distese la zampa che gli faceva male e provò ad appoggiarvi il peso. Il dolore era ancora notevole, ma sopportabile ed era migliorato rispetto ai giorni precedenti, quindi forse non era rotta. Saltò un po' goffamente sul letto e si arrampicò sul torace di Tera, accostando il muso al viso della ragazza. A sentire i discorsi dei dottori, le ferite si stavano rimarginando molto in fretta, ma lei ancora non si era ancora svegliata.  
Il gatto le leccò il viso, senza capire se quel gesto serviva più a incoraggiare lei o a calmare lui. Improvvisamente, la ragazza mosse un braccio e lo colpì, facendolo volare sul pavimento. Il gatto si rialzò subito e saltò di nuovo sul letto.  
\- Tera?! -  
La ragazza aveva aperto gli occhi e si stava guardando intorno.  
\- Pulcioso... - Disse debolmente. - Cosa è successo? -  
\- Ti sei svegliata! Meno male! I dottori credevano che saresti morta! Come ti senti?! -  
Tera guardò Valerius, confusa. Non lo aveva mai visto tanto agitato e preoccupato per lei, di solito non faceva altro che insultarla.  
Le ferite le facevano male, ma era un dolore sopportabile e aveva la sensazione che ormai stessero guarendo. Invece si sentiva molto confusa e agitata: decine di pensieri e di sentimenti si affollavano nella sua testa e non riusciva a calmarli. L'ultimo ricordo che aveva era quello di Giles che la pugnalava senza pietà e una voce rassicurante che le diceva di non essere sola. Provava una forte rabbia e un grande dolore contemporaneamente: Giles si era lasciato possedere da quel demone senza nemmeno lottare e le parole che le aveva detto mentre la colpiva la facevano sentire tradita. Possibile che lui la odiasse davvero? Che l'affetto che le aveva mostrato fosse solo una finzione per potersi vendicare?  
La voce di Valerius la distrasse da quei pensieri e la ragazza si rese conto di colpo che la voce che l'aveva confortata era la sua.  
\- Perchè sei qui? -  
Il gatto si leccò una zampa, ostentando una calma che non provava affatto.  
\- Non avevo niente di meglio da fare e a casa attualmente c'è troppo casino per i miei gusti. -  
\- Cosa... cosa è successo al fallito? -  
\- Quel cretino si è fatto possedere dal demone, ma Eudial lo ha catturato. Ora sembra aver recuperato la ragione, ma il demone è sempre dentro di lui ed Eudial sta cercando un modo per farlo tornare come prima. Se non si butta dalla finestra prima. Ci ha già provato una volta. -  
Tera lo guardò, incredula.  
\- Dici sul serio? Perchè lo ha fatto? -  
\- Quando si è reso conto di quello che aveva fatto ha tentato di uccidersi per distruggere il demone, ma Eudial lo ha fermato in tempo. -  
\- Stupido fallito. - Disse la ragazza sottovoce, poi richiuse gli occhi, si sentiva stanca e sentiva il bisogno di dormire.  
Valerius fece per andare ad acciambellarsi sulla poltrona accanto al letto, ma Tera lo trattenne afferrandolo per la coda e il gatto si stese accanto a lei, addormentandosi anche lui, finalmente tranquillo.

\- Non posso chiedergli una cosa del genere! - Disse Eudial con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Il vampiro la guardò, addolorato.  
\- Eppure temo che sia l'unico modo. Giles non può fare nulla per combattere il demone né per liberare Xini e lei tra poco agirà, hai sentito anche tu la tv, no? Ha organizzato un concerto a sorpresa. Mi chiedo che intenzioni abbia. -  
\- Ma come posso dire a Giles che deve lasciare il controllo a Gauk? Lo so anche io che abbiamo bisogno dell'aiuto del demone, ma ferirei Giles se glielo dicessi e si sente già così male per quello che è successo a Tera... -  
\- Lo so, ma è importante convincere il demone ad aiutarci. Guarda qui, - indicò un volume antico aperto sul tavolo davanti a lui - questo è un rituale per aprire il portale di una dimensione demoniaca e può essere effettuato solo tra due giorni a mezzanotte. -  
\- La sera del concerto di Xini! -  
\- Esatto. Probabilmente intende sacrificare il pubblico per aprire il passaggio. Bisogna trovare il modo per fermarla. -  
Eudial sospirò.  
\- Parlerò con Giles. -

Giles si girò nel letto, ancora semi addormentato. L'effetto degli antidolorifici doveva essere passato perché il polso stava ricominciando a fargli male e il dolore lo aveva svegliato. In compenso la febbre doveva essere calata perché si sentiva più forte e meno confuso. Ed era ancora se stesso, pensò con sollievo. Si sollevò cautamente a sedere per prendere il bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino, quando avvertì una sensazione di calore intensa alla schiena, come se una fiamma gli ardesse a contatto della pelle senza fargli male.  
Era il punto dove il demone lo aveva ferito qualche giorno prima e si chiese se stesse avvenendo qualche cambiamento al marchio che gli aveva lasciato inciso sulla schiena.  
Fece per sbottonarsi la giacca del pigiama per controllare, quando la vista gli si annebbiò per qualche secondo, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, stava fissando una scena totalmente diversa: un prato di un verde tenero come l'erba primaverile, costellato di lapidi candide. Numerosi gatti ben nutriti erano stesi sulle tombe, nel sole tiepido della mattina. L'Osservatore camminò per un po' in quel prato immerso nel silenzio e, nel vedere la lapide di John Keats si rese conto di conoscere quel luogo, di averlo già visitato in passato: era a Roma, nel cimitero acattolico vicino alla Piramide Cestia. Attraversò il prato, fino a giungere nella parte più moderna del cimitero e vi scorse un gruppo di persone radunato intorno a una bara. Riconobbe subito i morbidi riccioli ramati di Xinuxunil che sfuggivano dal velo nero che le nascondeva il viso. Accanto a lei c'erano Eudial e Tera. Quest'ultima era viva e sembrava stare bene anche se sul suo viso si notava ancora l'ombra di un livido. In braccio a lei c'era Valerius che guardava la bara con aria malinconica. Essendo giorno, Spike non era presente, ma Giles aveva la sensazione che non fosse distante.  
L'Osservatore si avvicinò alla tomba per vedere di chi fosse, ma quando si sporse per leggere la scritta sulla lapide, con un brivido si rese conto di sapere già cosa vi avrebbe letto: Rupert Giles.


	21. We Have a Deal

La visione iniziò a svanire e si confuse con altre immagini frammentarie: Eudial che gli chiedeva di far tornare il demone, un muro di fiamme, un cielo stellato con una cometa splendente.  
Giles si guardò intorno col cuore che gli batteva forte e si stupì quasi di vedere la sua stanza intorno a sé. Non aveva mai avuto una visione tanto vivida ed era certo che si sarebbe avverata. Rabbrividì al pensiero che sarebbe morto entro pochi giorni, ma ripensando al resto della visione si sentiva sereno: le persone a cui teneva di più sarebbero state bene, anche Tera si sarebbe ripresa e Xini era libera dal demone che l'aveva posseduta.  
Nonostante tutto, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi consolato: se la sua vita era il prezzo da pagare per la salvezza di Xini e di Tera, era disposto a pagarlo senza rimpianti.  
Trasalì nel sentire la porta che si apriva e guardò entrare Eudial, esattamente come era accaduto nella visione. La ragazza aveva un'espressione colpevole e quasi imbarazzata.  
\- Oh, sei sveglio. Come ti senti? -  
Gli porse il bicchiere d'acqua e Giles bevve lentamente, cercando di non lasciar trasparire il suo stato d'animo.  
\- Grazie Eu. Sono un po' dolorante, ma mi sento meglio. -  
\- Senti Giles... - Iniziò Eudial e si fermò lì, non trovando il coraggio di andare avanti.  
\- So cosa vuoi chiedermi, Eu. -  
La ragazza lo guardò, sorpresa, e Giles si toccò il punto dove era stato ferito dal demone.  
\- Oh. Odio doverti chiedere una cosa del genere, ma credo che non abbiamo altra scelta... -  
\- Non dire altro. Se ne parli con me, anche lui lo saprà. -  
\- Giles... -  
\- Lasciami un'ora. Una sola ora e poi chiamerò il demone per te. -  
Eudial si gettò tra le sue braccia scoppiando a piangere e Giles la circondò col braccio sinistro e la tenne stretta.  
\- Va tutto bene, non devi sentirti in colpa. Promettimi solo che non gli lascerai fare del male a nessuno. Mi fido di te Eu, andrà tutto per il meglio. -

L'Osservatore finì di scrivere l'ultima lettera, la chiuse nella busta e la appoggiò sul tavolo accanto alle altre. Ne aveva scritta una a ognuna delle persone a cui voleva bene, mentre un'altra era per il Consiglio degli Osservatori e conteneva le sue volontà. Non era un vero e proprio testamento, ma Giles sapeva che il Consiglio avrebbe rispettato le sue richieste. Quentin Travers poteva essere un vero bastardo, ma non avrebbe creato problemi di fronte a richieste ragionevoli e le sue lo erano. Il Consiglio avrebbe solo dovuto garantire che Eudial, Tera e Xini non avessero problemi per tutta la loro vita, il che era una procedura normale per le famiglie degli osservatori morti.  
Giles radunò le buste, le chiuse tra le pagine del suo diario e ripose il tutto nel cassetto della sua scrivania, dove lo avrebbero sicuramente trovato. Guardò l'orologio: aveva ancora qualche minuto prima di dover risvegliare il demone e non sapeva se sarebbe mai più tornato ad essere se stesso prima di morire. Per quello che ne sapeva, quelli erano gli ultimi minuti di vita che aveva a sua disposizione.  
Prese una cornice dal tavolo e la esaminò: conteneva una foto che lo ritraeva con Xini e con le due Cacciatrici. Lui era subito dietro a Xini e aveva Lili sulla spalla, mentre ai lati c'erano Eudial e Tera con Valerius. Spike non appariva nella foto, ma era stato lui a scattarla.  
Giles aprì la cornice, ne tirò fuori la foto, la fissò a lungo, poi se la mise nella tasca interna della giacca e ripose la cornice vuota nel cassetto.  
I raggi del sole che stava tramontando entravano dalla finestra e illuminavano la stanza di toni caldi. Giles socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il sole gli scaldasse il viso e non si mosse quando Eudial entrò nella stanza.  
\- Va... va tutto bene, Giles? -  
L'Osservatore annuì debolmente: aveva paura e non voleva morire, ma il ricordo del cimitero immerso nel sole stranamente lo confortava.  
?Staranno tutti bene,? si disse ?si salveranno tutti...?  
Eudial gli carezzò un braccio e gli sorrise.  
\- Hanno chiamato dall'ospedale. Tera si è svegliata. -  
Giles annuì, commosso. Quella era un'ulteriore conferma alla visione che aveva avuto, Tera sarebbe stata presente al funerale.  
\- Meno male. - Sussurrò.  
\- Vuoi... vuoi vederla prima di... -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Se andrà tutto bene le parlerò dopo. Non posso presentarmi da lei con questo mostro ancora dentro di me... -  
\- Allora... vuoi iniziare? - Chiese la ragazza, incerta, stringendogli la mano.  
Giles rispose alla stretta e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Ti voglio bene, Eu. Ricordatelo, qualunque cosa possa dire o fare il demone. -  
Si concentrò cercando di sentire la presenza del demone dentro di sé e lo trovò seguendo il dolore e la rabbia annidati in fondo alla sua anima, un nucleo oscuro di sofferenza che Giles esortò ad espandersi, ritirandosi volontariamente nell'oblio e cedendogli il corpo.

Eudial percepì il brivido che attraversò il corpo dell'Osservatore e subito dopo l'uomo ritrasse la mano di scatto e la guardò rabbiosamente.  
\- Cosa diavolo vuoi da me, ancora?! Non ti è bastato quello che hai fatto?! -  
\- Gauk. - Eudial gli mise in mano una moneta antica prima che lui potesse reagire. - Per il tuo nome io ti vincolo. Ascolta le mie parole, rispondi alla mia richiesta, per la luna e per la stella. -  
Il demone ringhiò e si passò una mano tra i capelli in un gesto frustrato.  
\- Come fai a conoscere questo incantesimo? -  
\- La parola Cacciatrice ti dice nulla? -  
\- Falsa Cacciatrice. - Puntualizzò Gauk. - Pensavo che il lavoro intellettuale lo facesse questo misero umano. Di solito voi Cacciatrici siete buone solo a uccidere. -  
\- Forse essere una falsa Cacciatrice mi dà qualche vantaggio allora. Come a te ha dato uno svantaggio dirmi il tuo nome. -  
\- Non puoi costringermi a fare nulla con quell'incantesimo. -  
\- Posso costringerti ad ascoltare quello che ho da dire. -  
\- Puoi, è vero, ma potrei non essere interessato. -  
\- Per il potere antico, rispondi alla mia domanda. Ami Glasya? -  
Il demone la fissò con odio, ma alla fine annuì.  
\- Si, la amo. -  
\- Anche dopo quello che ti ha fatto? Voleva ucciderti. -  
Il demone si strinse nelle spalle ed Eudial scorse un'espressione simile al dolore nei suoi occhi. Per un attimo Gauk le sembrò più simile a Giles di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
\- Puoi sceglierlo? Sono un demone, carina, per me innamorarmi è innaturale, eppure non ho potuto evitarlo. Credimi, se esistesse un modo per spegnere questo sentimento lo farei subito. -  
\- Parlami di Morfran. Cosa ti ha fatto? Non è la prima volta che Glasya ti tradisce da quello che ho potuto capire. -  
\- Morfran. - Pronunciò il nome come se il solo suono di quella parola lo disgustasse. - Se non ci fosse stato lui, Glasya avrebbe continuato a restare al mio fianco. Io e lei siamo stati insieme per secoli prima che arrivasse lui. Per un po' essere in tre è stato bello, abbiamo seminato il terrore... poi lui ha iniziato a mettermi in cattiva luce davanti a lei. Avevo paura che mi avrebbe lasciato per Morfran, che il nostro legame si potesse spezzare, ma quello schifoso è andato oltre. Mi ha intrappolato in quella sfera e questo è stato il suo passo falso: anche Glasya ha avuto paura di lui. Se poteva fare questo a me, lo avrebbe potuto fare anche a lei. Per questo si è allontanata da lui. Però ne è sempre stata affascinata. Loro due condividevano il gusto per le stragi sanguinose e per il potere, probabilmente per questo lei è stata atratta dalla stessa vittima che Morfran stesso aveva scelto. Sai strega, scoprire di essere nel corpo dell'uomo che ha ucciso quel bastardo è stata una piacevole sorpresa. -  
\- Quindi il demone che ha ucciso Diam Kain era Morfran?! -  
\- Esatto. Questo umano mi sta quasi simpatico per quello che ha fatto. È intelligente per essere uno della vostra specie. -  
\- Più di te di sicuro. -  
\- Ehi, ora non approfittartene! Non amo gli spargimenti di sangue come Glasya, ma ricordati che la vista delle tue budella mi sarebbe particolarmente gradita. -  
\- Certo, certo. Ora rispondi, sei in grado di fare quello che Morfran ha fatto a te? -  
Il demone rispose controvoglia.  
\- Si. Ma scordati che io faccia del male a Glasya. -  
\- Non ho detto che devi farle del male. Vedi, io le farò del male se non avrò scelta. Mi dispiacerà uccidere Xini, ma se non avrò altra scelta... -  
\- Sarà lei a fare fuori te. -  
\- Oh beh, se dovesse succedere mi preoccuperei se fossi in te. Vuole aprire il cancello del vostro mondo demoniaco. -  
\- Cosa?! Ma servono il sacrificio di centinaia di anime e... -  
\- ...e di un demone. E visto che dubito che lei voglia suicidarsi, mi pare che resti solo un altro demone disponibile. -  
\- Non... non può farlo... - Ora Gauk sembrava spaventato ed Eudial decise di calcare un po' la mano.  
\- Dillo a lei. Vedi, Gauk? Io potrei tagliare la gola a Giles e tu moriresti. Fine del pericolo. Stop. Sarebbe molto semplice. -  
\- Non lo uccideresti! Tu gli vuoi bene! -  
\- Se fosse assolutamente necessario dovrei farlo. Giles non vorrebbe salvarsi al costo di centinaia di vite innocenti. Ma visto che io preferirei riavere il mio Osservatore e che tu senza dubbio vuoi continuare a vivere, possiamo arrivare a un accordo. -  
Gauk la guardò, furioso e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo.  
\- Cosa vuoi, strega?! -  
\- Rivoglio Giles e Xini. Tu ti impegni a catturare Glasya e ad uscire da Giles e io vi lascio vivere nelle sfere di cristallo. -  
\- Quella non è vita! Preferisco morire piuttosto che tornare là dentro. -  
\- Ok, allora morirai. - Disse Eudial estraendo un pugnale.  
\- No, aspetta! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Forse possiamo trovare un altro accordo. Questo umano può creare dei golem... Dacci un corpo nuovo e noi lasceremo questi due. -  
\- Si, così potrete fare altre vittime... -  
\- Non se il golem viene creato con i limiti che hai posto su questo monile. - Indicò la croce che portava al collo. - Puoi impedirci di uccidere e di fare del male e noi potremo nutrirci solo con l'energia che troviamo in giro, senza danneggiare nessuno. Il tuo Osservatore è in grado di farlo, puoi controllare tu stessa! -  
\- Catturerai Glasya imprigionandola nella sfera e me la consegnerai, poi lascerai libero Giles. Solo allora, e solo se lui sarà d'accordo, verranno creati i golem e potrete andarvene. Non accetterò altri compromessi. Una mossa falsa e morirete entrambi. -  
Gauk annuì.  
\- Allora abbiamo un patto. -


	22. Sleeping in Darkness

Gauk seguì Eudial al piano di sotto, fissando la schiena della ragazza mentre scendeva le scale. La odiava, avrebbe voluto spingerla, ma l'incantesimo non glielo permetteva, inoltre non sarebbe stato conveniente per lui. Il demone sapeva che il corpo che lo ospitava era destinato a morire, i ricordi di Giles erano impressi in lui come un marchio a fuoco, e non ci teneva a trovarsi al suo interno quando ciò fosse avvenuto.  
Eudial non ne sapeva nulla, altrimenti lo avrebbe ucciso: se Giles era destinato a morire, per lei non avrebbe fatto differenza che morisse con il demone ancora dentro di lui. Forse non lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani, ma lo avrebbe vincolato per sempre a quel corpo condannato. Doveva riuscire a ottenere il golem prima che ciò avvenisse.  
Aveva le conoscenze di Giles, quindi in teoria sapeva come costruirlo, ma l'amuleto che portava al collo gli impediva di usare i poteri e in ogni caso non era certo di saper distinguere le minime sfumature di potere necessarie a creare un corpo vivo. Usare il potere per distruggere era una cosa, usarlo per creare era molto diverso e lui come demone era molto ferrato nel primo campo e quasi per niente nel secondo. L'unica volta che lui e Glasya avevano generato qualcosa era nato Morfran ed era stato un disastro.

Tera guardò la televisione, incredula.  
\- Non è possibile... Xini è posseduta da un demone e sta organizzando un concerto come se niente fosse? Che stanno facendo quei due mentecatti di Eudial e Spike? -  
Il gatto la guardò.  
\- Non lo so, Eudial non mi dice nulla. Credo che sia impegnata a cercare di far tornare normale Giles. -  
\- Beh, spero che abbiano un piano per fermare anche lei, altrimenti sarà una strage. -  
\- Rupert Giles ha fiducia in loro... -  
\- Quello scemo aveva fiducia anche in me e hai visto a quanto è servito.. -  
Il gatto non rispose e tornò a fissare lo schermo, pensieroso.

Glasya si ammirò nello specchio con un fremito di piacere, quel corpo umano era perfetto, il migliore tra quelli che avesse posseduto fino ad allora e il potere oscuro di cui era imbevuto era una novità eccitante.  
Finalmente, per la prima volta si sentiva abbastanza forte per aprire il passaggio per tornare alla dimensione infernale da cui era arrivata molti secoli prima insieme a Gauk.  
Pensò distrattamente al suo ex amante, chiedendosi oziosamente se le sarebbe mancato. No, decise. Gauk era solo un peso ormai, un peso da cui si era sentita sollevata quando aveva reciso i legami con lui. Si chiese perché avesse conservato tanto a lungo la sfera in cui era stato imprigionato e perché lo avesse fatto resuscitare, ma forse era necessario per poter essere certa di essere pronta a liberarsi definitivamente di lui.  
E poi doveva ammettere che il corpo di Rupert Giles le piaceva, fare l'amore con lui era stata un'esperienza nuova ed eccitante e forse proprio per questo aveva voluto farlo possedere da un demone simile a lei. Ma era stato un errore, si era resa conto che Rupert Giles, pur essendo un semplice umano, la interessava di più di quanto non lo facesse Gauk.  
In ogni caso non importava, sarebbero morti entrambi e lei sarebbe stata libera, compleamente libera per la prima volta.  
E una volta che fosse riuscita ad aprire il portale portando con sé l'energia di migliaia di umani, sarebbe stata abbastanza potente da evolversi a una forma demoniaca più potente, con un corpo materiale finalmente.  
Forse avrebbe scelto di mantenere la forma che aveva ora, ma non ne era ancora certa, magari avrebbe potuto aggiungere qualche tocco più demoniaco, come un paio di ali nere come la notte oppure una coda sinuosa.  
Non aveva fretta, aveva ancora due giorni di tempo per decidere.  
Nel frattempo avrebbe potuto uccidere la Cacciatrice, ma preferiva aspettare, sicuramente sarebbe venuta al concerto e allora avrebbe preso anche la sua energia.  
L'unico pericolo era che Eudial uccidesse Gauk nel frattempo, ma conosceva abbastanza bene la ragazza dai ricordi di Xini per sapere che non avrebbe fatto del male al suo Osservatore se non fosse stato assolutamente necessario.

Eudial fissò le sferette lucide allineate davanti a lei sul tavolo e guardò Spike, perplessa.  
\- Tutto qui? Sicuro che siano sufficienti? -  
\- Sul libro non sono specificati ulteriori dettagli, a quanto pare basta che siano oggetti sferici e di cristallo. -  
\- Demone? - Chiese Eudial lanciando un'occhiata minacciosa a Gauk.  
Il demone rispose con uno sguardo furioso e sofferente.  
\- Vanno bene. Ora dammelo! -  
La ragazza gli piazzò un cristallo davanti agli occhi.  
\- Ne sei assolutamente certo? Ricordati che se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, morirai. -  
\- Morirò lo stesso se non mi dai qualcosa per il dolore, questo polso mi sta uccidendo! Si, si, vanno bene, quante volte devo ripeterlo?! -  
\- Spera di aver ragione. In ogni caso non ho mai visto un demone tanto piagnucoloso, Giles non si lamentava così tanto per il dolore. -  
Eudial gli porse un bicchier d'acqua e una pillola che il demone si affrettò a ingoiare e la fissò, risentito.  
\- Non siamo abituati a provare dolore. Non così a lungo. Quando un corpo si danneggia, ne cerchiamo subito un altro. È innaturale restare in un corpo danneggiato. -  
\- Abituatici. -  
\- Strega. - Brontolò il demone, stendendosi sul divano nella speranza che il dolore diminuisse in fretta.  
Spike si avvicinò alla ragazza, abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire dal demone.  
\- Ma davvero lui è la nostra arma segreta? -  
\- Abbiamo alternative? Forse dovremmo ucciderli subito entrambi, ma se c'è anche una sola possibilità di salvare Giles, non posso ignorarla. -  
Il vampiro annuì e la prese fra le braccia, baciandola sul collo. Sentiva il sangue che scorreva sotto la sua pelle, caldo e veloce e avvertì l'intenso desiderio di assaporarlo. La morse con delicatezza e la ragazza girò leggermente la testa per imitarlo.  
Gauk spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, poi i ricordi di Giles gli vennero in soccorso facendogli realizzare che Eudial era stata morsa da un vampiro in passato. Non ci aveva fatto caso fino a quel momento perché era un argomento a cui l'Osservatore non amava pensare, ma quella strega dai capelli rossi non era un comune essere umano.  
Ancora una volta si sentì totalmente impotente e in balia degli eventi esattamente come si era sentito quando era intrappolato nella sfera di cristallo. Abbassò le palpebre e affondò il viso in un cuscino, sperando di addormentarsi in fretta.

Giles era consapevole di trovarsi immerso nell'oscurità, in quell'oblio che lui stesso aveva cercato. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo, quali eventi lo avrebbero condotto alla morte, ma non aveva paura, non in quel momento. Si sentiva in pace, turbato solo dal pensiero che forse non avrebbe potuto dire addio a Xini di persona. Ma a quello avrebbe rimediato la lettera che le aveva scritto, quella lettera piena di amore e tanto difficile da scrivere che aveva il compito quasi impossibile di contenere i sentimenti che provava per lei. Pensare a lei lo faceva sentire sereno e gli fece quasi sperare che la fine giungesse in quel momento, invece piano piano quella bella sensazione svanì e Giles si rese conto di non essere solo nell'oscurità.  
Riconobbe l'essenza crudele e rabbiosa del demone, intrisa di una profonda sofferenza che lo incuriosiva, lo esaltava e lo faceva stare male allo stesso tempo.  
Si avvicinò a lui come una falena attratta da una candela e il demone si accorse della sua presenza. Si affrontarono specchiandosi l'uno nell'altro senza menzogne e falsità ed entrambi si resero conto che quello che desideravano era compatibile. Giles voleva che i suoi amici si salvassero e che non ci fossero vittime innocenti, Gauk voleva riavere Glasya e sopravvivere. Il piano di Eudial poteva funzionare e il demone capì che se lui avesse fatto la sua parte, la ragazza avrebbe rispettato gli accordi. Non gli era mai capitato di stabilire un contatto con l'anima delle sue vittime prima di allora, ma quello che ora vedeva in Giles lo stupiva.  
Quell'uomo lo odiava per quello che aveva fatto, ma era disposto a rinunciare alla vendetta in cambio della salvezza per le persone amate.  
In quel momento Gauk si rese conto che avrebbe rispettato l'accordo. Avrebbe tradito Glasya per riaverla accanto a sè.


	23. Into the Fire

La folla era compatta quasi come un muro, un muro vivo, palpitante di energia vitale, ma Gauk non aveva problemi ad aprirsi un varco verso il palco. Gli bastava fissare una persona negli occhi perché questa si spostasse per lasciarlo passare, fissando a disagio l'uomo vestito di scuro che lo guardava con occhi tenebrosi.  
Il demone strinse le dita della mano sinistra intorno al liscio cristallo della sfera e osservò la donna sul palco con un misto di paura e di rimpianto. Glasya non si era ancora accorta di lui, né di Eudial che lo seguiva a pochi passi di distanza, tenendolo d'occhio. Anche il vampiro era lì da qualche parte, anche se per il momento non riusciva a scorgerlo.  
Con un breve sospiro riprese ad avvicinarsi al palco: ormai non aveva scelta, doveva catturare Glasya o lei lo avrebbe sacrificato.

\- Tu sei tutta matta. - Disse il gatto, con un leggero tono di supplica nella sua voce. - Non puoi fare una cosa del genere. -  
Tera lo fissò con aria di sfida.  
\- Ah no? E chi può impedirmelo? Tu per caso? -  
\- Forse il fatto che eri moribonda fino a due giorni fa? -  
\- Le Cacciatrici guariscono in fretta. - Disse la ragazza, indifferente, aprendo la finestra. - Inoltre non mi fido a lasciare tutto nelle mani di quei mentecatti. -  
\- Pensi di poter fare molto meglio, ferita come sei?! -  
Il gatto si rese conto che Tera stava per saltare giù dalla finestra e si affrettò a salirle sulla spalla: se era proprio decisa a fare quella follia, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare da sola.  
La ragazza saltò e cadde sul prato pochi metri più in basso. Si affrettò a nascondersi dietro un cespuglio prima di essere scorta da medici e infermieri e si fermò a riposare qualche secondo, trattenendo un gemito di dolore.  
\- Cretina. - L'apostrofò il gatto. - C'era bisogno di saltare dal primo piano? Non potevi fuggire dalla porta? -  
\- Con tutta la gente che gira per l'ospedale? Così abbiamo fatto molto prima. -  
Tera si rialzò e si allontanò dall'edificio, seguita da Valerius.

Glasya finì di cantare e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul pubblico mentre la musica terminava. Sorrise leggermente nel percepire la presenza di Gauk in mezzo a quella massa di umani esaltati, ignari di quello che li aspettava. Lasciò che il suo ex amante si avvicinasse al palco, il tempo del sacrificio si stava avvicinando e lei era impaziente di scatenare il suo potere distruttivo.  
Sarebbero morti tutti.

Gauk finalmente superò l'ultima fila di persone e arrivò direttamente sotto al palco. Eudial lo raggiunse subito e il demone sentì il controllo mentale della ragazza su di lui.  
Eudial aveva dovuto alterare gli incantesimi sulla croce d'argento per permettergli di poter attaccare Glasya, ma lo teneva comunque sotto controllo, pronta a bloccare qualunque passo falso. Non che avesse intenzione di farne, comunque. Glasya era intenzionata a ucciderlo e l'unico modo per sopravvivere senza essere costretto a ucciderla era imprigionarla. Poi, una volta ottenuto il corpo del golem, forse sarebbe riuscito a riconquistare il suo amore, forse sarebbe riuscito nuovamente a camminare al suo fianco.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il palco e incrociò quello di lei. Allora si era accorta della sua presenza e sembrava non essere minimamente spaventata. Anzi, nel suo sguardo c'era un lampo di trionfo che non tentò nemmeno di dissimulare.  
Con un sorriso gli fece cenno di raggiungerla e Gauk lo fece, seguito da Eudial. Spike apparve all'altra estremità del palco, sbucando dall'oscurità.  
\- Bene, - disse - forse ci serve un po' di privacy. -  
Alzò una mano, pronunciando una parola incomprensibile e il pubblico crollò a terra privo di sensi.  
\- Cosa hai fatto?! - Gridò Eudial.  
\- Non li ho uccisi, non ancora. Lui sarà il primo. - Disse, indicando Gauk.  
\- Non credo proprio che ti lascerò aprire il portale. -  
Eudial la attaccò con il suo potere e Glasya evitò agilmente il colpo, preparandosi ad affrontarla.  
Gauk attese che fosse presa dal combattimento, poi iniziò a mormorare l'incantesimo sulla sfera lucente che teneva in mano.

Tera guardò allibita le centinaia di corpi inanimati che giacevano a terra. Mentre si avvicinava al luogo del concerto aveva sentito la musica in lontananza, poi era calato un silenzio raggelante che l'aveva spinta a correre nonostante le fitte di dolore.  
\- Sono tutti morti?! - Chiese Valerius, terrorizzato, ma Tera scosse la testa.  
\- Sembrano solo svenuti. Guarda lì! - Disse, indicando il palco e iniziando a correre verso di esso.  
Glasya si accorse della presenza di Tera e fece una mossa brusca, allontanandosi da Eudial di scatto e saltando in alto nel momento in cui Gauk le lanciava addosso la sfera di cristallo, che si infranse a terra in mille schegge di vetro.  
Glasya lo guardò sdegnata.  
\- Lo avresti fatto davvero?! Sei davvero disposto a tradire la tua stessa natura, alleandoti con questi miseri umani?! -  
\- Tu sei stata pronta a sacrificare il nostro amore. -  
La donna scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Il nostro amore?! Non essere ridicolo Gauk. Non puoi davvero provare sentimenti tanto patetici, In ogni caso, ora morirai. Problema risolto. -  
Il demone si frugò in tasca, estraendo un'altra sfera.  
\- No, riuscirò a catturarti. Non sono disposto a morire, né a vivere senza di te. Se non vuoi tornare da me, ti costringerò. -  
Eudial, Spike e Tera si misero fra i due demoni, determinati a bloccare Glasya per permettere a Gauk di catturarla, ma la demonessa fece una mossa che li colse di sorpresa: con un gesto della mano aprì un varco a mezz'aria e vi saltò dentro.  
Eudial, Spike e Tera si scambiarono un'occhiata, perplessi, ma Gauk non perse tempo e la rincorse attraverso il varco, deciso a catturarla a tutti i costi.  
Le due Cacciatrici, Valerius e il vampiro si riscossero e saltarono dall'altra parte anche loro, prima che il passaggio si richiudesse.  
Appena arrivati dall'altra parte il vampiro cadde in ginocchio gridando ed Eudial si affrettò a togliersi la giacca per cercare di ripararlo dal sole che splendeva alto in cielo. Si riparò insieme a lui nel portone di un palazzo, mentre Tera e Valerius cercavano di non perdere di vista i due demoni.  
La Cacciatrice tornò ansimando dopo qualche minuto.  
\- Sono entrati in un vecchio palazzo abbandonato qui vicino. Valerius è rimasto di guardia. -  
Eudial guardò il vampiro, preoccupata.  
\- Stai bene, Spike? -  
\- Si, non preoccuparti. Ma perché c'è il sole? Ha aperto un passaggio spazio temporale? -  
Tera scosse la testa.  
\- Oppure ha semplicemente tentato di fuggire in un posto che ha un fuso orario diverso. Da quello che ho potuto vedere, questo non è il Giappone. -  
\- Andate voi, ragazze. - Disse il vampiro. - Io vi raggiungo appena possibile. -  
Eudial e Tera annuirono e corsero in direzione del palazzo abbandonato.  
Raggiunsero il gatto in pochi minuti e fissarono l'ingresso dell'edificio per qualche secondo.  
\- Il pulcioso dice che sono ancora dentro. Da quello che ha potuto vedere da qui, ci sono state parecchie esplosioni di potere. -  
\- Deve essere stata Glasya. I poteri di Gauk sono bloccati. Forse è meglio entrare ad aiutarlo. -  
\- Vuoi aiutare quel mostro?! -  
\- No, ma è l'unica possibilità per salvare Giles. -  
Tera sospirò.  
\- Mi dispiace, se non fossi arrivata io sareste riusciti a prenderla. -  
Eudial la guardò, stupita. Era la prima volta che sentiva una parola di scusa uscire dalle labbra di Tera.  
\- Probabilmente se ne sarebbe accorta lo stesso. Sono felice di vedere che ti sei ripresa piuttosto. -  
La ragazza non le rispose e si lasciò sfuggire un grido strozzato.  
Indicò le finestre del piano terra dalle quali uscivano un fumo nero e alcune lingue di fuoco.  
\- Guarda, il palazzo va a fuoco! -  
Le due ragazze corsero verso l'edificio mentre Valerius si era appiattito a terra terrorizzato, incapace di muoversi.

Gauk evitò l'ennesimo attacco di Glasya e tornò a incalzarla. Nonostante gli attacchi era riuscito lo stesso a completare l'incantesimo sulla sfera di cristallo e ora gli sarebbe bastato un momento di distrazione di lei per poterla intrappolare.  
Lottando erano saliti al secondo piano senza nemmeno accorgersene e non si erano accorti dell'incendio che era scoppiato al piano di sotto quando Glasya aveva colpito con i suoi poteri un cumulo di rottami di legno.  
Improvvisamente respirare era diventato più difficile e la ragazza iniziò a tossire. Gauk approfittò di quel momento per lanciarle contro la sfera di cristallo che emise una luce abbagliante nell'intrappolarla.  
Il demone sorrise soddisfatto, chinandosi a raccoglierla: ora avrebbe potuto ottenere quello che voleva.  
Xinuxunil era crollata a terra, svenuta e il demone la guardò per qualche secondo chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto raccoglierla da terra o lasciarla lì fino all'arrivo della strega rossa, poi di colpo si rese conto che faceva caldo. Troppo caldo.  
E si soffocava.  
Si guardò intorno, terrorizzato nel rendersi conto che il piano di sotto era completamente in fiamme e che il fuoco aveva iniziato a bruciare anche il soffitto del piano in cui si trovava lui.  
Una rapida occhiata gli fece capire che l'unica via di fuga erano le finestre e che per salvarsi avrebbe dovuto saltare.  
?Un volo di due piani senza poteri? No grazie.? Pensò. Di ossa rotte ne aveva avute abbastanza, che si arrangiasse l'umano. L'interno di una sfera di cristallo gli sembrava un rifugio molto più sicuro per il momento e Gauk si rifugiò all'interno della seconda sfera nella tasca di Giles.  
L'Osservatore si guardò intorno, sorpreso di trovarsi di nuovo padrone delle sue azioni e libero dal demone, poi scorse Xini a terra e la prese in braccio, avvicinandosi alla finestra.  
Eudial e Tera non erano riuscite a entrare nel palazzo ed erano entrambe all'esterno e lo chiamavano, preoccupate.  
Eudial gli fece segno di saltare.  
\- Frenerò la caduta con i poteri! - Gli gridò.  
L'Osservatore annuì: prima avrebbe lasciato cadere Xini, poi sarebbe saltato anche lui, temeva che Eudial non sarebbe riuscita a sostenere il peso di due persone contemporaneamente.  
Sfiorò con un rapido bacio le labbra della ragazza svenuta, poi la lasciò andare, fidandosi ciecamente di Eudial.  
La ragazza riuscì ad attutire la caduta di Xini, ma nonostante tutto, il peso improvviso che si trovò a sostenere la fece sbilanciare, facendola cadere a terra insieme a lei.  
Giles si augurò che non si fossero fatte male, poi vide Eudial che si rialzava e stava per saltare anche lui, quando si accorse che il soffitto stava per crollargli in testa. Istintivamente balzò indietro riuscendo a evitare le travi incendiate che crollarono tra lui e la finestra, bloccandogli il passaggio. Cercò di raggiungere le scale per salire al piano di sopra, ma le trovò murate. Giles si appiattì contro il muro, guardando le fiamme che si facevano sempre più vicine e ricordò improvvisamente la visione: dunque era così che sarebbe morto?

Eudial e Tera guardarono attonite la finestra: un attimo prima Giles era lì, mentre ora c'era solo fuoco.  
\- È rimasto intrappolato! - Gridò Eudial, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. - Dobbiamo trovare un modo per raggiungerlo! -  
\- Prova dalle finestre sul retro! -  
Le due ragazze girarono l'angolo di corsa, ma anche le altre finestre erano avvolte dalle fiamme.  
\- Provo a teletrasportarmi all'interno. - Disse Eudial. - Forse posso raggiungerlo. -  
Tera guardò un cartello attaccato alla recinzione e impallidì, afferrando l'altra ragazza per un braccio.  
\- Non c'è tempo, è troppo tardi, guarda lì! - Le disse con la voce incrinata dal panico - È un palazzo in demolizione, è pieno di esplosivo! -  
Eudial la guardò inorridita, ma si staccò da lei, doveva almeno tentare, non importava il pericolo, doveva salvare Giles a tutti i costi.  
In quel momento un'esplosione tremenda scosse il terreno e il palazzo crollò su se stesso come un castello di carte.


End file.
